A Certain Prostitute's Love
by some-asshole-just-likes-cake
Summary: She never wanted this, but she needed it. It was either selling her body to stinking men or dying of starvation, at least as a prostitute life could somehow get better, hard to believe, but still possible. At least that's what she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! The story will be around 25-30 chapters long. Don't worry though, the chapters won't be 9,000 words long, they shouldn't be longer than 2,000 maybe 3,000 words so yay for us! For the people who are coming here from For What It's Worth; I am writing the sequel but since it's plot is way too complicated I'm going to need some time to think the whole story though. While I'm at it, I'd be writing this fanfiction just so I don't get lazy at writing. Sorry guys, this is the only long A/N and I need to say the following before you start reading:**

**1- There's many chapters which contain abuse as well as rape, I will put a TW in the chapters that contain it, but still be cautious.**

**2- This story will be update once a week ONLY. I will upload more than one chapter at once(around three), so don't think that you'd have to wait a whole week just to read one chapter and end up losing interest in the story.**

**3- I'm in desperate need for a beta who is willing to edit each chapter every week until the story is completed. PM me if you wish to do it.**

**4- This story is based off a song. **

**5- I don't own Frozen (Kinda need to have this.)**

**6- Review/follow/favorite;)**

**7- Enjoy the story and I hope you all stay with me to the end.**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole.**

* * *

She never wanted this, but she needed it. With nobody else to turn to after her alcoholic mother kicked out of the house for being "nothing but a burden" its not like she had much of a choice. It was either selling her body to stinking men or dying of starvation, at least as a prostitute life could somehow get better, hard to believe, but still possible. She would work until she had enough money to buy herself a one way ticket out of the desert she was being held captive in, and life would begin to treat her kindly.

Or at least that's what she thought.

Having worked seven years in the same place, it wasn't as hard to wake up each day. Even though she had the money she needed, she had built a life around turning tricks. She had lost all hope of one day going to college and then law school and then becoming a lawyer. She used to dream that as soon as she turned 18 she would flee from this shithole called "home", but everyday it was becoming harder and harder to dream and easier and easier to shut her brain down whenever a man laid himself on top of her.

Being a prostitute is not hard once you look past the diseases, the abuse, the drugs, the humiliation and the constant pain. Technically you're all alone in this life. You don't have friends as a prostitute and the ones who seem to understand you usually end up leaving.

But it's not _that_ hard if you really think about it.

In order to be in this business, she, everybody needs to follow three simple rules:

Rule number 1- Half of the profit goes to the pimp, or the "house" you are in, no excuses.

Rule number 2- You can only say no to a client if it's a matter of life or death, if the pimp found out you passed up a job he would usually punish you.

Rule number 3- You are responsible for your own expenses, meaning you must buy your own food, water, clothes, make-up and yes, condoms. Of course many ladies would disregard this rule because sometimes a "fetus," or the girls who are beginners in this job, wouldn't make enough money and some of them would go days without a single drop of water or even a piece of bread.

Elsa was no exception.

When she was a "fetus" she was only 14 years old. Back then she had acne, her boobs were just beginning to form, her hair was short and unhealthy, and her mind was still pure and innocent. The first time a man "bought" her, she couldn't move for a week. Feeling the man's penis tearing through her virgin insides was something she would never forget.

Seven years ago Elsa walked into a place called "Oaken's trading post and sauna." She knew it was a place where women sold themselves. She also knew that getting in this business could be dangerous and life-threatening, but she didn't care; her stomach was grumbling and her legs couldn't afford to walk an inch more, having walked from a small trailer park on the city limits to the middle of the city, around 10-15 miles. As soon as Delilah saw her stumble through the door, she ran to her side.

Delilah was the place's most admired prostitute; she was in her early 30's and rumor has it she slept with the mayor on his wedding day. While she wasn't the prettiest of them all, her physique was certainly striking, making men, as well as a few women, turn their heads and thirst after her.

The lady went up to Elsa and snapped her fingers at the waitress who was currently bending over a 60-year old guy to pick up a few dollars he had "accidentally" dropped. The waitress, a young looking brunette, probably in her early twenties, looked around until she found where the noise was coming from and her eyes widened at the sight of Elsa. She walked up to them, earning a loud "Hey!" from the man she was dancing on, as well as a few whistles and dollars thrown here and there.

"What happened Del?" asked the waitress in a heavy, yet deliciously sexy Southern accent as she bend down to look at Elsa, sympathy as well as worry filling her features.

"She came stumbling through the door, probably hasn't eaten in days, is there any food left in the back?" asked Del to the brunette waitress who nodded and awkwardly jogged in her 5-inch-heels behind a pair of double doors hidden behind dark-red curtains.

Del turned to the blonde and sighed.

"What's your name honey?"

Elsa's eyes felt heavy and her head was dizzy from dehydration but she still managed to spit out her name.

"Elsa," repeated Del, "that's a very pretty name." The lady smiled at the blonde and the girl managed to smile back, quickly turning into a frown as the lady brushed Elsa's pale locks behind her ear and began to eye her up and down. The two girls turned their heads as they saw the same waitress jogging up to them, a water bottle in one hand and a poorly done sandwich, as well as half an orange, on a plate, in the other hand. Del reached forward and opened the water as fast as she could, giving it to Elsa and looking at the girl as she drank the liquid in a matter of seconds.

"Hold it there sweetbuns, you'll get a tummy ach-" Del stopped talking as the pretty waitress place the plate into Elsa's hands. The blonde devoured it's content in no less than a minute, her face lighting up as the bittersweet juice of the orange made it's way past her lips.

"Take her to the back Jen, and make sure she's well fed and dressed. We are in the middle of winter and her pajamas won't do it."

Jen nodded and placed an arm around Elsa's shoulders as they began to walk. The blonde turned her head and looked at Del as she smiled faintly.

"Thank you," mouthed Elsa wondering why Del's eyes looked so depressed as the lady brought her hand up to her left eye.

_Is she crying?_ Thought Elsa as she was lead through the double doors, not knowing that she had just walked into her own damnation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**TW- sexual abuse**

* * *

"Come on little girl, don't be afraid I won't hurt you," the man grunted as he took a hold on Elsa's slim arm and placed it on the growing bulge inside his pants, teaching the girl just how and where to touch him, forcing a low moan out of the man as he showed the girl how to unzip his pants and just what to do with her mouth.

"Please don't," whispered the blonde as she was being thrown back onto the bed, the man spreading her legs and placing his head between her thighs. She felt his warm tongue all over her inner thigh, the warmest and wetness forcing a moan out of the girl.

"The little girl likes that doesn't she?" The man was completely naked, his muscular arms lifting Elsa up and placing her delicate opening on top of his penis.

"Now, this won't hurt one," the man took a hold of Elsa's hips and slowly slipped his large, thick penis into the girl's wet opening, causing a loud cry from the girl, "it won't hurt one bit."

"Pl-please s-stop!"

The man was thrusting his hips deeper against the girl's, grunting and moaning as he forced Elsa to go fast. His harsh hands took a firm grip on the girl's bare breasts and pinched hardly, bruising the girl as he pulled on Elsa's erected nipple causing the girl to scream and cry.

The man moaned loudly as he reached his climax, exploding and filling Elsa with his warm sperm. He quickly pulled out of the girl and brought her hand down on him, thrusting his hips into Elsa's mouth, causing the girl to gag and fight back as the warm liquid made it' way down her throat, the taste making her want to throw up. The man kept thrusting his hips harder and faster into Elsa's throat as the girl fought back tears.

When the man finished, Elsa was laying on the bed, her naked figured looked broken and defenseless as the man grabbed his wallet from the jeans laying on the floor and took two twenties out, throwing them on the floor as a smirk formed on his face.

"You were a nice piece of meat," the man said as he hopped into his pants. As he made his way out the door he heard tiny sniffles coming from the girl behind him causing him to laugh sadisticly, "Slut," he called over his shoulder as little 14-year-old Elsa cried softly into her pillow, blood and semen covering her sheets as the smell of sex clung in the air. She brought her legs to her chest and rested her head against her knees, her hair stuck to the side of the face as her cries began to turn into sobs, getting louder and louder with each breath intake.

Louder and louder and louder.

Sweat.

The smell of sweat and semen tattooed to Elsa's skin.

Her innocence taken away in a heartbeat.

Sweat.

_Elsa._

_Elsa._

_Elsa!_

The girl gasped as she was shot up awake, her hair pasted onto her face by the long streaks of sweat coming from her all over her body.

"W-what happened?" asked the girl startled as the other girls looked at her. Oaken's place was large enough to fit a few beds separated by curtains which were used by the girls to sleep in and do their "business."

"I d-don't know!" said Jen in her Southern accent, "You jus' began mumble in your sleep and we just shrugged it off," Elsa looked around as the rest of the girls nodded, "but then you began to scream 'stop it! Please!' and we all thought something was happening and when we opened your curtain you just broke out into sobs. I tried shaking you awake, but you began to fight in your sleep so we have just waited until you woke up."

Shame washed over Elsa as she looked at all the faces looking worriedly at her. She couldn't keep her mind off the dream, for it looked so vivid, as if she was living that memory over again. Elsa could swear that she felt the pain in her insides as she did that day. She could practically taste the man on her lips as she talked.

"It was just a nightmare Jen. I-I'm fin-"

"What is going on here girls! It's four in the morning! Go back to bed! Go on sweet-cheeks, you too doll," a few girls gasped as they were being pushed out of the way by the woman. As she laid her eyes on Elsa her mouth opened, obviously trying to say something that wouldn't come out. She cleared her throat and looked at the rest of the girls. "There's nothing to see here ladies, go on to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow! Remember that on weekends we are open for service all day so get as much sleep as you can!" The crowd began to die down, Jen as well as the other ladies went to bed, and Elsa was glad as fresh air filled her nostrils. Something that hardly happened since she was always surrounded by either men or the girls themselves.

Del breathed in slowly and then sat at the edge of Elsa's bed.

"Nightmares again sweet-cheeks?"

The blonde beauty nodded and the older lady sighed.

"I thought they had stopped Elsy. Is it still the one of your first...umm..." Del didn't know how to finish her sentence, being a delicate subject since Elsa was a virgin when she sold herself for the first time. The lady didn't know if she was supposed to call it a "business" or say "your first time" or anything for that matter, Elsa however, understood what she meant and looked away as she nodded. Clearly embarrassed for such childish behavior.

"It's alright to confess it sweetpie. Even I get nightmares about past tricks that ended horribly wrong."

Elsa had heard these tales before. Del is one for choosing the harshest of clients for she's the most experienced one, but even the masters fall to false judgment. One time a man beat Del up horribly bad that the woman could hardly eat for a good two-maybe three weeks. The worse part about that, according to Del, was that she didn't get paid. Another story, told to Elsa by Jen, was that one client had asked Del and Jen to have a threesome with him, the man offering a good amount of money which was hard to say no to. While they were at it, the man tied the women to the bed, the man offering more money for "kinky sex" to which the women agreed to, what they didn't agreed to however, was the knife the man had taken out of his pocket which he used to cut the girls on multiple places and even penetrating them with it, causing irreversible damage and even leaving Jen infertile, not that she wanted any kids, but she wasn't planning on dying as a prostitute and forming a family didn't sound like a bad idea. Anyways, Elsa nodded anyways as Del retold these stories, her voice cracking here and there as the stories got darker and darker. The two women were so into each other's stories, Elsa explaining her nightmare and Del explaining hers in shocking detail, as if they had happened that same week, that they didn't realized the clock was still ticking. By the time they were done, it was almost six in the morning, a few hours before the girls were supposed to get up and get ready for the customers that liked their meat fresh in the morning.

"We shuld get some more hours of sleep," suggested Del as she yawned. Elsa nodded and smiled as the older lady reached forward, giving Elsa's shoulder a gentle squeeze as she got up.

"See you in the morning doll," said Del as she walked back to her bed.

"See you Del," called Elsa as she laid back down on the bed, closing her eyes just the slightest before pictures of the incident flashed before her eyes.

_Sleep will not come easily_, thought the girl as she brought the blankets up to her chin, closing her eyes and hoping, wishing, praying that she could just black out for a few hours, go into dreamless slumber, just for tonight.

She wished she could close her eyes and never wake up, but she knew this was a silly thought. People don't die just because you wish on it, right? You can't force your brain to shut itself down forever just by telling it to do so, right? You can't end all the suffering just by pretending it doesn't exist, right?

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Elsa was shook awake by Giselle, one of the newest ladies to the job. She wasn't a fetus, but she was close to it.

"Wake up Elsa! It's past ten and we need to clean."

The blonde opened her eyes and looked up so that she was looking at the girl who smiled and then walked away, happy that Elsa didn't put up much of a fight waking up. The blonde stretched as a loud yawn escaped her lips, her eyes feeling heavy since she slept no more than two hours before the nightmares forced her awake.

"Time for the morning line up," said a girl as she pushed through the double doors. Elsa recognized that voice since it belonged to Punz, her only, if, friend. Punz had joined the "club" a year after Elsa so Del gave the blonde the task to show the slim brunette around. The girl was quite a man-magnet, leading one man after another behind the doubled doors and into her own "business space." Elsa could tell that Punz somehow liked this job (If you could call it that) since the brunette always had a smile planted on her face from when the day started to the moment she laid down to sleep, and even then, Punz would sigh contently as she drifted off into slumber.

"Damnit Punz ! It's like, midnight!" yelled, what sounded like, Meg.

"Shut your pipehole Megara!"

"Don't call me Megara!"

Del came bursting from behind Punz, a broom in one hand and a mop in the other.

"You," she threw the broom at the brunette who had been arguing with Megara, "Go clean the restrooms. They're filthier than your vagina." Laughs erupted through the room as Punz turned as red as the curtains adorning the double doors. "And you," she pointed at Megara, a smirk forming in her face as she handed the girl the mop, "go help her." The girl puffed her cheeks and rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Buh-bye Meg-ara!" called Ariel, a redhead beauty who joined the girls a couple months back. The girls broke out into laughter once again as Megara tried to argue back, only to hit the closed double doors and causing the mop in her hand to push against her body, sending to the floor as she struggled for air.

"My-name is-...Meg!"

"Whatever you say sweetbuns, now get up, get up, we are opening in an hour."

"WHAT?!" Yelled the girls in unison, startling Del as they all hurried out of their beds, heading towards the showers in the back of the building. Elsa, however, stayed behind, doing her bed and picking up after the girls.

"They're so helpful aren't they," said Del as she made eye contact with Elsa who nodded. "I just can't believe how dirty this place is!" Said the woman as she threw the doors open. Elsa peeked from behind her and her eyes widened. There was not a single spot of dirt to be seen, Del however, seemed horrified by the look of the place.

"Umm...Del...It's not dirty at all..."

"I know! But it will be as soon as those doors open and we better be prepared so get going! Help me fix the chairs and...umm Elsa?"

The blonde looked up and raised her eyebrows as she saw the older lady furrowing her eyebrows, something she hardly did, Del said that it gave her wrinkles and for something so close to forty, she looked stunning.

"I think you should take today off. I don't think it's healthy for you to keep wor-"

"NO!" interrupted Elsa, her heart skipping beats as she tried to apologize for her sudden outburst, "I mean, I can't take a day off. I need the money Del!" and she did. If she decided to leave, looking for a better life, she would need a good amount of money, something she didn't have. Yeah, she had a few grands secured under her belt, but a few grands weren't going to support her expenses for more than a few months, and finding job is a hard thing to do when you didn't finish school so skipping one day of work was something she couldn't afford. As she explained this to Del, she saw how the woman's face became more and more worried, all of her features showing nothing but concern as she thought about the scene Elsa had caused last night.

"OK Elsy, I'll let you work but if, for some reason, you're not feeling well and feel like you should stop and rest, don't hesitate. I don't want you to have nightmares tonight either," the woman laughed, "my girls need to rest."

Elsa nodded and then began to awkwardly walk back into the room behind the double doors.

"I need to go get ready," she called over her shoulder, a sudden goosebumps taking over her body as she thought of what was coming in a few hours. The place was a bar/restaurant in the morning. The men got a little touchy with the waitresses and so they had to be ready, all of them, because the men would also want to "buy" a waitress and there needed to be someone available to replace her. The other girls who weren't turning tricks or being waitresses usually brought the entertainment to the table, literally. They would offer lap dances while the client drank or ate, depending on what the man, or woman wanted. Other girls would also be bartenders, dancers, singers and even counselors. Yes, some men only went there because "they needed somebody to talk to." There were a few women who were specialist on this, they knew how to treat this type of people and how to make them feel better their own way. Of course, there was always the "creepy guy" who wanted to take very single girl behind the double doors but, when the boss wasn't looking, they would shrug him off.

Everyday the girls would rotate jobs, and today was Elsa's turn to be the bartender, something she somewhat liked since the men hardly touched her. All she needed to do was softly touch their hand as she handed the drinks, bend low so that the men could see her cleavage, smile all the time, and do a good job at mixing the drinks. It wasn't a bad job actually, but it was somehow filthy nonetheless, giving the blonde a sudden filling of dreadfulness as she realized, for the millionth time, that this job was no different than any of the ones she had done before.

"I hope the day ends soon," she thought as she grabbed her towel, waiting for the line to die down so she could shower and get ready for the hell that was awaiting her.

* * *

"So," said Ariel as she sat in front of her mirror, fixing her eye shadow, "What do you think of the fetus?"

"Melody?" asked Cindy as she looked over Ariel's shoulder, trying to put a pearl earring on, "I think she's pretty."

"Me too," said Tink, the shortest of the girls, as she fixed her bun, "There's a vibe about her that seems to attract clients and she seems to be getting used to the attention, as well as the dicks!" she laughed, causing the girls to chuckle slightly.

"It's not like she has a choice Tink, but really, when _I _was a fetus I was drop dead scared of even being looked at by a man, they used to gross me out," said Ariel as she grabbed a brush and began to untangle her long, red locks.

"And now they don't?" asked Cindy. Her "hooker name" was Cinderella, for some reason, but everybody called her Cindy.

"Of course they do, dumb bitch, but I need the money so who cares if they gross me out? As long as they have the cash I'd do a damn crippled homeless."

Tink seemed to find this extremely hilarious, earning curious looks from the girls.

"How is a homeless going to have money Ariel? They are _home_less because they don't have _cash_ to pay a house."

At that moment more girls began to join them as they came out of the showers, between them Melody. As these girls came out of the steamy room, more girls walked in.

"Hey ladies!" said Jen as she wrapped herself in a towel, "Are y'all ready?"

"Honey, we work naked, we could just walk out like this and say we are ready," said Esmeralda. Her beautiful dark skin as well as olive eyes seemed to be the perfect target for dark skinned clients, "donkeys" as the girls called them. Actually, Esmeralda began to call them that, claiming that their penises were "bigger than a donkey." The nickname quickly spread and it became the official word for dark skinned men.

All the girls nodded their heads and chuckled in agreement as they turned to their assigned beds, reaching into their drawers and pulling out underwear, dresses, make-up, etc.

In that moment Del, as well as Meg and Punz burst through the double doors, holding something, someone up. All the girls turned towards the door as they hit the walls with such force, causing a few of them to shriek in fear.

"You!" Del pointed at Esmeralda, "Go get this girl something to eat!"

The group of girls who had gotten in the shower came out, startled as they heard Del's loud voice.

Elsa walked forward, her towel still wrapped around her since she was one of the last girls to come out. The blonde broke through the crow and her eyes settled girl's face, bruises and cuts adorned her body. The strange girl's green eyes were going crazy as she looked all around her. Finally, her eyes settled on Elsa. The blonde walked forward once again and touched the girl's face, causing her to flinch. The girl had strawberry-blonde hair and pale skin, much like Elsa's, as well as freckles covering half of her face. The freckles were still visible even under the bruises and Elsa couldn't help but stare.

"I'll take her," she said to Del who hesitated at first before letting go of the girl who very weakly began to walk.

"It's OK. You'll be OK. Tell me your name."

The girl looked at Elsa who looked back, holding her towel with one hand and wrapping her other arm around the strange girl's shoulders, helping her keep her balance.

"I'm A-Anna..." said the girl faintly as she was lead to Elsa's bed.

The blonde sighed a little as she repeated the girl's name in her mind a couple of times.

"It's OK Anna," said Elsa as she sat the girl down on the softness of her mattress and smiled, "I got you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**A/N Thank you guys for the awesome follows, favorites and reviews! I wanted to wait until Saturday, but I wanted to get this out. I will edit it tomorrow so sorry for the errors.**

**With love, **

**Some-Asshole**

* * *

"I know she's just a fetus, but it's been a week and she still hasn't talked to anyone but Elsa! That's ridiculous!"

"She'll come around Kristoff. Just give her time OK? Remember when Ariel first joined? She didn't talk for a month! At least Anna told us her name."

"She told Elsa, Del. Not us."

"Whatever," the lady got up and turned towards the door. As she placed her hand on the handle she heard the man talk behind her.

"If you can't get her to talk, at least have Elsa get close to her OK? That girl needs someone to trust, understood?"

Del nodded and walked out the door, rolling her eyes and chuckling lightly as she walked down the hall and pushed through the double doors.

"OK girls get up, get up! It's eleven o'clock and you all look like drunk hookers!"

* * *

Elsa sighed loudly as she shook Anna awake.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey." the blonde heard the redhead groan and smiled. "We need to get up. I'm still not done showing you around."

All this week was spent by Elsa telling Anna everything that was there to know. From their working hours to when they eat, everything was covered, except for the jobs and the way they rotate. Elsa left this for the end because it's the most complicated thing, and Anna didn't seem to be coping with in a place such as this.

Anna sat up, her bedhead causing Elsa so chuckle, which the blonde quickly covered with her hand and by coughing.

"I-Umm..." the blonde looked at all the impossible directions Anna's hair was sticking out on and her face began to turn red as she held her breath in. The redhead was half-conscious when she woke up so as she tried to put her elbow against her knee, it slipped and she went face first onto the floor.

"WHO IS IT?!" she yelled as she sat up, rubbing her chin and staring at Elsa who couldn't hold in the laugh. The blonde erupted into soundless laughter, her eyes filling with tears and her nose crunched up.

Anna's eyes fell then, her face dropping as she took in her surroundings. Elsa stopped laughing at this, her eyebrows furrowing as she stared at the girl who brought her arms around her.

"Anna, y-you still need to tell me why you're here an-"

The redhead shook her head and stood up, covering her face with a pillow as she brought her legs up to her chest. This action caused the blonde to sigh and look down at her hands.

"I still need to show you the rest of the jobs you can do here, but before we do that, how about we talk a little about ourselves?"

The redhead slowly brought the pillow down and stared at Elsa, cocking her head to the side as she took in the offer, slowly nodding and faintly smiling.

"Alright," Elsa cleared her throat and looked at Anna as the redhead looked back at her, "my name is Elsa."

Anna rolled her eyes and nodded her head, "I know that," she said in a scratchy voice as she brought her arms up and tried to untangle her hair with her delicate hands.

"Right, OK, so that doesn't count. Umm..." Elsa face lit up as she thought of a good thing that could start a conversation, "I am this place's main bartender."

Anna cocked her head, clearly not knowing what a bartender was.

"A bartender is the person who mixes the drinks in the bar."

The redhead nodded and crossed her legs, setting the pillow on the space between her feet and her thigh as she rested her elbows on it.

"I am a high school senior..." said Anna slowly, her voice just above a whisper. She turned to see Elsa and her eyes glazed over as she tried to hold back her emotions, something Elsa had told her to do the second day she arrived. "I came here from Texas, I took buses and got rides from strangers who would touch me a-and ask me to do stuff in order to bring me here, to California..." The girl wiped her eyes and then closed them, breathing in slowly as she brought her hair over her shoulders. "I can't remember how I came here, I just remember falling asleep on a trucker's backseat and then being thrown out."

Elsa remembered this. That night, when Del brought Anna in, the girl had a bump on the back of her head, the back of her shirt was slightly stained with what seemed to be blood.

"Anyways, now I am here and I need money and Del said I had the face and the body to be a...a..."

"A prostitute," finished Elsa for her, the word causing Anna to flinch slightly.

"Yeah...The funny thing is, I used to swear that I was never, under any circumstance, turn tricks. Not only did I find it dirty, but I-I used to think that it was the lowest- lowest way of gaining money."

The blonde reached forward to touch the girl's hand, to show her that she wasn't alone, but as Elsa's pale skin touched Anna's, the redhead flinched and pulled away earning a small gasp from Elsa.

"Pl-please don't..." said Anna weakly as she looked down.

Elsa brought her hand up to her chest and kept it there as she talked.

"D-do you have any...d-dreams?" Elsa mentally kicked herself for such naive question. Of course the girl had dreams, who doesn't?

Anna chuckled lightly and looked at the window covered by dark-red curtains.

"You might think this is cliché and dumb, but I have always wanted to visit the ocean."

The blonde's eyes widened.

"You've never been to the ocean?" the redhead shook her head no and turned to Elsa, "Not even the beach?" Once again, the girl shook her head no. "That's unbelie- here!" The blonde stood up and brought her hand forward wanting to pull the girl up, but then she remembered what the girl had said and pulled back, slowly signaling for Anna to follow her to her bed.

"Here, I have this really pretty post-card that I got when I went to-" the girl opened her bottom drawer and took a small box out. Inside the box was a variety of items, from small necklaces to big, crunched up letters, "-From when I went to Florida with my dad when I was eight. This was the only thing in my pockets when I came into this place so it's pretty special to me, but since you haven't seen the ocean, I'd like you to have it." she extended her arm and Anna's eyes widened, "I ca-can't keep this! It-it's yo-" the girl shut up as Elsa pressed the post-card against her chest.

"Please take it, at least then you can see the way it looks under the sun."

Anna took the post-card between her fingers and stared at it in awe. The way the sun reflected over the water, the horizon that made it seem as if the water was endless, the breath taking sparkling of the water, it was all so beautiful.

"It's prettier in person," said Elsa, earning a soft sigh from Anna.

"I want to go here..." said the redhead as she brought the picture closer to here face, looking at each small detail conserved withing the post-card.

"Hey," said Elsa, earning the girl's full attention, "If you want, we can get some money and go there."

The girl's face lit up as she began to jump up and down. "Really?! We can go here?!" The redhead pointed at the middle of the picture and literally pressed it against Elsa's nose, earning a small chuckle from the girl.

"Yes Anna, we will go there, I promise."

The redhead shrieked and turned around as she ran to her bed. She put the picture inside her own drawer and went up to Elsa once again.

"OK, show me around!"

Elsa's eyes widened as she realized the girl's delicate body was going to be sold in a few hours.

"Hey, you seem to be pretty excited about learning the different jobs..." said the blonde sadly, making the redhead's face to fall as she also realized where she was and what she was.

"I'm excited about the o-ocean not t-this..."

Elsa looked at the girl and sadly smiled.

"Let's go then, we need to get you ready for tonight."

Anna's eyes widened, "tonight?"

The blonde turned to face the redhead, "Yeah, tonight you start working."

"B-b-but I... Does it go by fast?"

"Does what go by fast?"

"When a man lays on you...is it fast?"

Elsa stopped for a moment, trying to find a good answer to give the girl, an answer that wouldn't frightened her.

She couldn't come up with anything.

Saying that it didn't take long was a lie, saying that it was slow, painful, frightening, was the truth and she had to tell this girl the truth.

"Anna, this job is horrible. It hurts, the men abuse you, you can't say no...it is not fast...sometimes they take their time torturing you by making you kiss their drunk mouths, they make you touch them in dirty places and you have to do it, there is no way around it! They want to feel you up and touch you all around and you have to let them!" Elsa looked at the redhead's horrified expression, she knew Elsa was right, she knew she was going to need to do this. "Anna, I now it's hard, but this what you have to do to survive, this is what _I_ have done to survive."

Goose bumps took over Elsa as she closed her eyes, wanting to make this end. She couldn't take it anymore, nor could she watch Anna going through the same pain she went through, but as she opened her eyes and saw Anna's face beginning to transform from being afraid to gaining courage and determination.

Anna finally understood that this job is not about loving, this job is not about enjoying yourself, this job is about surviving and making money.

That's all a prostitute's life is.

That's all her life would have to be from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I don't own Frozen or any other Disney characters._

**A/N This is before the events of chapter 4, directly after Anna arrives in Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna and the days after. (Each line break is one day)**

* * *

"You!" Del pointed at Esmeralda, "Go get this girl something to eat!"

The group of girls who had gotten in the shower came out, startled as they heard Del's loud voice.

Elsa walked forward, her towel still wrapped around her since she was one of the last girls to come out. The blonde broke through the crowd and her eyes settled on the girl's face, bruises and cuts adorned her body. The strange girl's green eyes were going crazy as she looked all around her. Finally, her eyes settled on Elsa. The blonde walked forward once again and touched the girl's face, causing her to flinch. The girl had strawberry-blonde hair and pale skin, much like Elsa's, as well as freckles covering half of her face. The freckles were still visible even under the bruises and Elsa couldn't help but stare.

"I'll take her," she said to Del who hesitated at first before letting go of the girl who very weakly began to walk.

"It's OK. You'll be OK. Tell me your name."

The girl looked at Elsa who looked back, holding her towel with one hand and wrapping her other arm around the strange girl's shoulders, helping her keep her balance.

"I'm A-Anna..." said the girl faintly as she was lead to Elsa's bed.

The blonde sighed a little as she repeated the girl's name in her mind a couple of times.

"It's OK Anna," said Elsa as she sat the girl down on the softness of her mattress she said, "I got you."

"Here's the food!" said Esmeralda as she ran up to the couple and practically threw the plate against Elsa's hand. The blonde settled the plate besides Anna, looking at the girl wonderingly as she shrugged off the food and laid down on the bed, bringing her legs up to her chest as she did so. Elsa looked up at Esmeralda who was still holding a bottle of water.

_Is she OK?_ Mouthed the dark-skinned girl earning a shrug from the blonde. Esmeralda pointed backwards to where the crowd was staring at them wide-eyed.

"Move on girls, go get ready move, move, move!" yelled Del over the commotion. The lady made eye contact with Elsa, her eyes expressing concern as well as anxiety as she went to get ready herself. Elsa sighed and looked down at the redhead beauty who had fallen into slumber. The girl somehow looked depressed even as she slept and Elsa wasted no time in going to the restroom, filling up a bowl and reaching for a soft cloth from her drawer. She damped the cloth into the warm water and pressed it against the redhead's injured cheek. Anna flinched in her sleep at the pain shooting through her face as Elsa softly cleaned the girl up. By the time the girl's face was blood and dirt free, Elsa could really admire her beauty. Anna's skin was as white as Elsa's, her cheeks as well as her nose were covered in hundreds of little dots. There were multiple slashes covering her delicate face as well as a long cut under her lower lip. Elsa's eyes wondered all over the girl's face, she had never been with a girl, or even liked one, but this girl somehow seemed different.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Elsa jumped and nearly dropped the bowl of water as Del's voice rang behind her.

"Yeah, what do you think happened?" asked the blond as she tried to keep her breathing steady, still shaken up a bit by Del's sudden apparition.

"Don't know," said the lady as she sat by Anna's legs, "Meg is the one who heard the loud thump when she was mopping. She went outside and dragged the girl inside. She said she was unconscious but when I arrived she was awake, but really weak, she couldn't get up." Del looked down at Anna and then got up. She walked over to the other side of the bed and began to take the redhead's clothes off.

"W-what are you-" the blonde looked away, somehow embarrassed to see this girl getting undressed. She was used to seeing women bare bodies as they showered, but this particular occasion seemed to leave her breathless.

"We can't have her sleeping in this clothes, they're filthy and thorn." Del pulled Anna's shirt over the girl's head and threw it to the floor before turning to Elsa. "Elsy, come take the rest of the clothes off while I go get some of mine for her. I'm sure they'd fit." As the lady left she turned to Elsa and chuckled as she saw the blonde's troubled expression as she reached to unbutton the redhead's pants. "Elsa?" The girl looked up and Del smirked, "Make sure to wash her as well. Nothing fancy, just a cloth and water OK?" Elsa's face turned scarlet as she nodded and pulled Anna's pants down, reaching for the bowl of water and cleaning the girl's back just like Del said. After Elsa had properly cleaned the girl's cuts, she walked over to the end of the bed and removed Anna's shoes, placing on the floor and fully removing the girl's pants. At that moment Del came back with a pair of sweatpants and a small, revealing tank top.

"What a cute little piece of cake she is, I'm sure men will be all over here when she starts wor-"

"What?!" asked Elsa, her eyes widening as she took in what Del had planned for the girl.

_She isn't even healthy and this lady is already planning on selling her? Who does she think she is? Who gave her the right to decide this girl's future? She's nothing more than us, yeah, she has more years working like this but that doesn't make her any more important!_

"You can't say that she'll turn tricks as soon as she wakes up! That's her decision to make!" said Elsa, taken aback by the harshness in which her words were coming out. Del seemed surprised as well, for her mouth opened and closed multiple times before she spoke.

"She _will_ tu-turn tricks, why else would she be here?" the older lady threw the shirt at Elsa as she lifted Anna's legs up, sliding the sweatpants in easily. "Wow, she's such a heavy sleeper isn't she? She hasn't even moved and we have been moving her around a lot." The lady laughed and brought her hands down to her hips, swinging her head back and making her hair fly back behind her neck. "Anyways, tell me when she wakes up so you can show her around alright? You were the first one she talked to so seems fitting you show her around."

Elsa nodded and went back to putting the shirt over the redhead's head, lifting her up just the slightest to slide the shirt past her hips. The blonde looked up as Del walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze as she talked.

"You can be late for work today, we can get another person to attend the bar."

Elsa shot up. A day without working could be translated into losing at least $200, something she couldn't afford if she was planning on leaving.

"I ca-"

Del raised her hand, silencing the girl as she smiled.

"I know it mean that you might lose money, but this girl needs to see a familiar face when she wakes up. Don't worry." At Elsa's troubled look Del sighed, "Look, I'll give you half of my profit if that makes you feel be-"

"No. I'll take care of her, it's fine. Just, keep your money, I know what you do to gain it and...I couldn't possibly take it!" Elsa sat down once again and placed the bowl she was using to clean Anna up on the floor. Del chuckled slightly and walked to her bed, disappearing from Elsa's sight as she did so.

"OK now, to stare at you," thought Elsa as she looked at Anna. It could have been the blonde's imagination, but she could swear she saw the corner of the redhead's lips twitch into a small smile.

* * *

Elsa woke up only to find Anna gone, an envelope resting by her side. She looked around and saw all of the ladies sleeping.

"What time is it?" she thought as she stood up, tripping over the bowl she had set besides her and landing butt-first on the floor with a loud cry.

Nobody woke up.

"Jeez, thanks guys..." she said quietly as she picked herself up, "I could have broken my neck and you guys wouldn't-"

"Are you OK?"

Elsa looked up and fell back once again as strong turquoise eyes looked at her.

"Oh dear God!" the girl reached forward, or at least tried to since she cringed and she brought her hands to her hips, breathing heavily at the pain that shot through her entire body.

"I'm fine, I just-" Elsa took a hold of the blankets on the bed and pulled on them, helping herself up and sitting down on the edge, "I wasn't expecting anybody to actually be awake." Elsa laughed awkwardly and then looked at her hands as the redhead sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Well, I'm sorry for scaring you. I just went to the restroom an- Hey, were you the one to change me?"

Elsa seemed confused for a while.

"I didn't change anything. I changed the bed sheets yesterday bu-" she looked at the girl and realization struck her. "Oh your clothes! Yeah, Del gave you some of her clothes and I changed you."

Anna nodded, clearly not knowing this Del chick, but thanking Elsa anyways.

"It was no problem."

Anna looked at the blonde and smiled slightly. Elsa smiled back, hr eyes connecting to the redhead's as she did. Turquoise meeting blue. It was as if the girls were staring into different oceans, losing themselves in the depths that were kept withing them.

"Umm..." Elsa broke the silence, looking away and breathing in deeply before speaking, "Del gave me the task of showing you to the girls once you woke up, but they seem to be asleep so, tomorrow? Wait, what time is it?"

Anna shrugged and looked around, trying to find a clock, her eyes settling on the far away wall. There hanged a round, rather large clock. She squinted as she tried to make out what the hands were trying to show her.

"It's umm- four-twenty seven."

Elsa nodded nodded before her head snapped towards Anna.

"How long was I asleep?

Anna shrugged.

"I don't know, I barely woke up," Anna looked down and began to fiddle with her fingers.

"It's OK. I still have to show you around."

The redhead nodded, but said no more, as if she was trying not to talk or whatsoever. Her hair was put neatly into matching pigtails that rested above her breasts. Her bangs were pushed to the side and she had some sort of cream on the cut of her bottom lip.

"Hey, who gave you that?" Elsa pointed at Anna's lower lip. The redhead shook her head and shrugged.

"When I woke up it was already there." Said the redhead rather coldly, her tone surprising Elsa since they were talking normally just a minute ago.

"Hey, the girls don't wake up for another six hours, do you want to sleep some more or I can cook something small an-"

Anna shook her head no and laid down, facing away from Elsa.

"I don't feel g-good," Elsa nodded at this, understating the girl completely, being one a fetus herself she knew how hard it was the first nights. That was until she heard tiny sniffles coming from Anna's direction.

"It'll get better Anna," whispered Elsa, not believing her own words. She was tired, and it seemed like sleeping with Anna wasn't the best of ideas, not even knowing the girl's last name. Elsa grabbed her stuff and walked over to one of the empty beds since Anna was laying on hers. As the blonde settled herself between the mattress and the blanket she realized how Anna's cries weren't dying down, on the contrary, they were getting louder and louder, making Elsa's heart sink in since she knew that this next week was going to be a hassle. Del wanted Anna to begin working as soon as she was healthy, a few minor cuts and bruises would be cured in a week, but Elsa doubted that Anna's heart would be able to heal that fast. It's quite weird actually, being a prostitute. You're doing this job to please other people when you keep sinking lower and lower. Your heart gets heavier and heavier, even though you're losing it little by little. Each time a man lays on you, a part of your heart dies, a very little part, but a part nonetheless. Elsa wasn't sure if Anna's heart was strong enough to handle this type of job. The blonde knew that Anna would be uncomfortable meeting all of the other girls, but is something she had to do, and Elsa was just the person to do it.

* * *

Elsa was awaken once again by Giselle.

The morning somehow seemed gloomy and sad as Elsa got out of the bed and walked over to Anna, shaking the girl slightly and then smiling when the redhead woke up.

"Today you meet the girls!" said the blonde, faking to be exited. Anna nodded and then sat up, cringing and grabbing her hips as she yawned, the action obviously hurting her.

"How bad is the pain? I think I can ask Del for some asp-"

"I'm fine." Said Anna coldly as she stood up, "Thanks for waking me up."

Elsa nodded and then lead Anna into the restroom.

The restroom wasn't where the girls showered, it was a large room with 10 stalls and one large mirror, as well as multiple sinks and cabinets. Each girl shared cabinet with two, maybe three girls, lucky for Elsa, nobody shared with her.

"Here, you and I can share. Let me get you a toothbrush and-" the blonde reached into the cabinet and took a package of toothbrushes she had bought last month. It was a pack of 5 and she had three left, having given one to Giselle, and now she had two, giving one to Anna who replied with a cold, low "thanks."

"Hygiene is the main thing here, nobody likes a girl who's dirty and smells nasty," said Elsa as she squished the tube of toothpaste onto the hair of her toothbrush and then handed the tube to Anna, earning another cold "thanks."

As the girls brushed their teeth and washed their faces, the rest of the girls were waking up, making their way into the restroom and repeating Elsa and Anna's process.

"Hey! Look who we have here! The fetus!" yelled Tink as she walked towards the girls, extending her hand for Anna to shake. The redhead took it, but didn't say anything.

"What is she? Deaf? Mute?"

"Tink!"

The sassy blonde turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Cindy?"

"She is not mute! Are you honey?" When Anna shook her head no, Cindy walked forward and pushed Tink out of the way, extending her arm towards Anna who took it and shook it as well.

"What's your name?" Asked Cindy, looking uncomfortable as Anna just stared at her then looked at Elsa.

"Her name's Anna," said the blonde besides Anna, wondering why Anna wasn't speaking for herself.

"Why isn't she talking Elsy?" asked Cindy.

Elsa shrugged and took Anna by the hand.

"Excuse us for a second," the girls nodded and Elsa lead Anna to her bed.

"What's going on?"

Anna looked down and shrugged.

"I just don't feel like talking to anyone."

"But you have to! How else can I introduce you to people?"

"I don't need to talk to be introduced, do I? Just say my name and I'll just wave. I don't want to talk."

"But that's ridiculous!" said Elsa, earning a few odd looks from the girls around them, "So it's just that? "You just don't want to talk?"

Anna nodded and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Let me introduce you."

Anna walked besides Elsa as the walked around the place, Elsa telling each girl who Anna was and each girl telling Anna who they were. Once they were done, the blonde led Anna back to her bed and they sat down.

"I need to go get alright? I need to work."

Anna nodded and laid down, forcing Elsa to roll her eyes as she reached into her drawers, surprise filling her features as she saw the envelope from last night carefully placed on top of her clothes.

_I wonder what this is,_ thought Elsa as she opened it. There, inside the envelope rested two one-hundred-dollars bills. Elsa quickly placed the money inside and stood up, alarming Anna as she walked over to Del.

When Elsa reached the lady she placed the envelope down in front of her mirror.

"I told you I didn't want the money, Del. It's fine really, I can make up for it today."

Del stopped applying mascara and looked at Elsa through the mirror, making eye contact with the blonde as she reached to grab her lipstick.

"I want you to have the money sweet buns," said the lady as she opened the lipstick, applying it to her lips and bringing them together before smacking them, winking at herself and throwing a kiss at the mirror.

"But I don't want it Del, you had to work for it an-"

"Having sex for money is nothing to me anymore honey. I barely broke sweat earning that money, really, take it, it's fine," said Del as she stood up and placed a kiss on top of Elsa's forehead.

The blonde pouted as the lady reached for the envelope and placed it into Elsa's hand.

"Darling?" The blonde looked up at Del, "Kristoff said that he wants to see Anna tomorrow, you know how he is."

Elsa's eyes widened. Kristoff was the place's manager aka the pimp. It's kinda funny actually, he got in this huge fight with Oaken, the place's owner, causing him to be thrown out. Literally. Oaken just grabbed him and threw him out the door, but Kristoff apologized and is now working for Oaken. The man is a softy, it's kinda odd that he owns a place like this. He's around 6'7 feet tall and weights a little more than 300 pounds, but his voice is as sweet as honey. It's hard not to laugh when you meet him. Kristoff, on the other hand, is, as people say, a dick. He's always rubbing in your face that he is superior than you and would take you in his office whenever he wanted to have sex with you. Nasty, I know, but he has favorites and Elsa is not one of them. He goes for young meat which is even worse, but the girls just brush him off and the girls actually like being with him that way. They say he's gentle and "really cute" which makes Elsa gag. When Kristoff wants to "meet" a girl, it means that he wants to be the first one to have them before they begin to sell themselves.

Anna wasn't even healthy and for what Elsa had heard, Kristoff takes them whether they want to or not, that is, if he likes them.

Elsa nodded and walked towards her bed. She grabbed her towel, a pair of underwear and then headed for the showers. She turned the on and twisted it until it was at it's hottest temperature. She didn't mind the burning sensation that ran down her bare back. She scrubbed and scrubbed and before she knew it, she was in tears. She was crying loud for Anna, for herself, for what she was showering for, for what she had become and for what she will ever be.

* * *

The next day, Anna seemed to be cooperating with Elsa. The redhead woke up and by the time Elsa was up, Anna had already showered and was wearing a new pair of clothes that Del had let her borrow.

"Good morning," said Anna with a smile that made Elsa grow confused.

_Why is she acting nice all of the sudden? _ Thought the blonde as she stared at Ana in awe.

"Umm...Good morning..?"

"What are we doing today?"

"You are going to see Kristoff." said Elsa as she sat up.

"Who's Kristoff?" asked Anna as she furrowed her eyebrow.

"The pimp."

"Oh. Well, where is he? I want to go on my own."

"Anna, I think I-I should go with you."

"Why?" asked the redhead as she did her damped head up into a ponytail.

"He's not the nicest of man."

"Oh, I bet he's not that bad! Tell me where he is."

"Fine. You walk out these doors," Elsa pointed at the double doors, "And then you go left until you find a door. That door will lead into a small hallway with four doors. One is the camera room. The other is where the food is cooked. The other is a storage room and the one at the end of that hall is his office."

Anna nodded through all of these instructions.

"So I go out these doors, then left, then straight forward?"

Elsa thought for a second and then nodded, but before she could, Anna was already walking out the double doors.

"What the fuck?" whispered Elsa to herself as she tried to make sense out of all of this. Yesterday Anna was so distant and shutting everyone out, but now, she was even smiling? I wonder if she will piss Kristoff off...

Elsa thought this over and over again as she got ready for the day. When she got out of the shower she saw Anna sitting on her bed, looking down at her hands.

_Oh no._

Elsa walked up to Anna and began to change.

"What happened?" asked the blonde as she took a pair of white short-shorts out of the drawers and put them on.

"Nothing, he just asked me a few questions that I refused to answer and then dismissed me."

"What did her ask you?" asked Elsa as she grabbed a dark blue crop top from the bottom drawer and put it over her head, pulling it down and placing it over her bra.

"What my name was."

"And you didn't answer him that?" asked the blonde as she unclasped her bra and pulled it out of her arms, holding the crop top in place as she completely removed the bra.

"No. In fact, I just walked out. I didn't feel like talking."

"A-Anna! You can't do that!"

"Why not? He doesn't own me."

Elsa reached for the blue heels under her bed and stepped into them.

"Yeah, technically he does! You can't be doing this Anna! Look, I don't know you but I am the closest person to you here and I will help you but you have to let me alright?" Elsa grabbed a brush and untangled her long, thick golden locks. She then french braided her hair and placed it over her left shoulder.

"Fine, Elsa."

The blonde nodded and then she went to sit down on her mirror, applying only the slightest amount of blush to her cheeks, and then moving on to her eyes. Applying different shades of reds and blues and purples of eyeshadow, as well as eyeliner and mascara that made her eyelashes look thick and long.

"Anna. I will be back in a few hours. Del said that you still can't work so...just stay here alright?"

"Elsy, are you ready?" asked Ariel as she opened the double doors. All of the girls were already outside, working and one of them had even brought a man into one of the beds.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" Elsa walked over to Ariel, but when she looked back at Anna, she saw how the girl was curled into a ball, holding a pillow close to her chest as she rocked herself back and forth.

Elsa worked the whole night with that picture of Anna in her mind.

* * *

The rest of the week was no different than the ones before. Anna would get healthier, Elsa would keep working, everything was good until one day Anna finally decided to help out.

Six days had passed since Anna had arrived and her sides weren't in pain anymore so the redhead decided it was time to help out. Like always, she didn't talk to anyone, except Elsa, but she still grabbed a broom and tried to help the girls clean outside the double doors. Setting up tables and mopping.

At least that was her idea.

As Anna walked out of the double doors with a broom in her hands, Meg turned to her and dropped everything she was doing.

"Look who we have here!" said the brunette clapping her hands, "The laziest slut I have ever known!"

There was a gasp from behind the doors as Anna stared at Meg wide-eyed.

"I-I-"

"You are lazy and I can't believe they haven't kicked you out! What did you do? Sleep with the pimp? Because we all have honey, don't feel so important." Meg chuckled at Anna's puzzled expression and walked up to her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into her, their lips touching for a brief moment before Meg pulled back.

"Meg! What ar-" the girl who Anna couldn't recognize walked up to them and grabbed Meg by the arm, pulling her away from Anna.

"I'll keep an eye on you doll," chanted Meg as she let lose the other girl's grip and leaned into Anna's ear, "and if you don't get your act straight, I will make sure your ass gets thrown out." Meg pulled away from Anna and grabbed the broom she was holding.

"Go clean yourself slut, before you clean with us." The sexy brunette laughed rather loudly as Anna ran through the double doors, practically pushing other girls out of the way as she locked herself in one of the stalls.

Minutes passed, hours to Anna, before Elsa finally found her, banging on the stall loudly.

"The girls told me what happened, Anna please open up!"

"Why?! What do you want?!"

"We need to talk this through! These girls are not bad, Meg was just mad because..."

"Because I'm a lazy slut?!"

Elsa brushed her braid over her left shoulder and leaned against the stall's door.

"She thinks you're lazy. I stepped in for you after you left, I told them that you were trying to cope with everything that was happening but Meg still put up a fight saying how you don't deserve to be here..."

Elsa waited for a response and sighed when she didn't get one.

"Look, Del wants you to begin working next week, meaning, the day after tomorrow and I still haven't finished showing you around. I will tomorrow and then we will give you a few clothes and some of our makeup until you get your own money and," Elsa breathed in, "Anna?"

A couple of seconds passed, making Elsa grow nervous since she didn't hear a single sign of movement. Suddenly, a stall two doors away from here opened.

"What?"  
Elsa looked at the stall she was leaning against. She slowly opened it only to find it empty.

"You w-were in that stall?"

Anna nodded as she fully stepped out through the door. Elsa turned a shade of scarlet as embarrassment ran through her veins, making her head pulsate and her ears burn.

"Did you hear anything I said or n-"

"I heard it all Elsa. And yeah, show me around tomorrow OK? Today I need to rest for a little bit, I don't feel good."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

Anna shrugged and then smiled faintly.

"I just need to lay down."

Elsa nodded and watched as Anna washed her hands before walking passed her, sitting down on her bed and laying down. Not a minute later had she done so, she had fallen asleep, her soft snores making Elsa smile.

"How does she manage to sleep so much?" said the blonde as she walked out of the restroom and through the double doors.

"I'll just let her sleep today, tomorrow is a long day." Whispered Elsa as she went to the main doors, opening them and letting the air brush her face. She walked over to the window besides the door and turned the open sign on, stepping outside and waiting for her first client to arrive.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the long chapter. I reviewed it like four times, but shit happens you know? If you find any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them right ****away!**

**Sorry guys, only one chapter this week! I'll make it up to you next week by uploading the three chapters I promised!**

**Also, wow! The story has only been up one week and I have more than 30 followers? That's a new record so thank y'all for reading and following and favoriting(?) and reviewing!**

**See you guys next week and yeah...**

**With love,**

**Some-asshole.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

******I'm changing the number of chapters I upload to two each time to create climatic suspense (if that's a thing) sorry guys!******

**A/N Back to present day, after chapter 4(: I'm sorry guys! This is what happened: I had all chapters from her to chapter 12 done and so my computer catched a virus, I really don't know from where or how, and I didn't have time to put them in my USB because, well, who plans this shit to happen right? So my computer had to be cleaned and that usually means that everything needs to be deleted...Yay me! Then, I had to rewrite it all and I couldn't go to the library last week because I had to use each available second to study for finals (I passed each one.) Anyways, I have chapters 6-12 done right now, but I'm only uploading 2 because I want to make you guys suffer:)**

**Enjooooooyyyyyy!**

* * *

"Elsa! Wake up!"

"Fuck off Giselle!"

"Excuse me? That's no way to talk to the woman who taught you everything you know!"

Elsa rolled to her left and opened her eyes.

"Del!"

The blonde quickly sat up and blushed as the older lady brought her hand up to her chest as she laughed.

"It's alright sweetheart, I've been told worse. But whatever, that's not what I woke you up for. Listen, I talked to Kristoff yesterday and he said that he wants you to get close to Anna."

Del waited to see if she got a reaction out of Elsa, then kept going.

"He says that she needs someone to trust."

Another silence.

"Since she doesn't talk much you know?"

Elsa nodded her head slowly, still numb from waking up a few seconds ago.

"Wait," said the blonde suddenly, "I am already close to her. I'm the only one she talks to."

"And I need you to keep it that way! Today she goes out to work and the first time is always the worse, please, don't let her do anything stupid."

Elsa nodded once again. She remembered this one girl who ran away the very first time she sold herself, they found her a few days later in a sewer mutilated. Not a very pretty picture when it came on the news.

"I still need to show her the different jobs and then she'll be ready."

Del nodded at this and then smiled.

"Alright sweetcheeks. Hey, give her some of your clothes, I'll pay you back I swear."

Elsa rolled her eyes and looked at Del, the woman obviously teasing the blonde as she walked away. Elsa got out of bed slowly and walked over to Anna, shaking her awake and practically pulling her into the showers, taking her clothes off in one swift motion and throwing her under the freezing water as it warmed up.

"What the fuck Elsa!"

"Sorry, too many things to do and you," Elsa closed the curtain as she realized Anna was naked and she felt her whole body grow hot. She walked over to the closet besides the showers and took a little box with her name out, taking out shampoo, soap and a razor.

"And I what?" Asked the redhead as the water began to heat up, making her moan as the warmest began to creep down her back.

"You take too long," said Elsa as last as she catch her breath, stripping out of her own clothes and getting in the shower besides Anna, setting the box on top of the showerhead.

"Well, what are we doing today?" asked the redhead.

"I told you; I need to show you the different jobs and then get you into nice clothes for tonight."

The water besides the blonde suddenly stopped.

"What's happening tonight?" asked the redhead slowly, not wanting to hear the answer that awaited her.

"You are turning tricks today." Replied Elsa as she applied shampoo, the answer coming out completely natural. That was, until she heard a gasp from besides her, realizing who she was talking to.

"Anna..." Elsa let her hair stick onto her face as she talked, "You knew this was coming, we talked about it yesterday."

"I k-know! But, it's still difficult to hear you know, so normally, as if it happened everyday."

"It does happen everyday Anna, we all struggle, some of us just don't give a shit anymore."

Elsa turned the water off and reached for the soap, rubbing her body softly and then reaching for the razor, pressing it against the bottom of her leg and slowly bringing up to her knee, then repeating the process.

"I know it does, I just never expected me to be part of that." Elsa heard Anna's curtains opening as she stepped out of the shower, then damp footsteps as the redhead walked away.

"None of us did Anna," whispered Elsa as she turned the water on once again, setting herself under the steaming liquid, "none of us did..."

* * *

"OK, here is where the bartenders work, today is Ariel's turn to mix the drinks! See?" Elsa pointed at the bright redhead as Anna waved shyly, not wanting to bring a lot of attention to herself after the incident with Meg two days ago.

"In the morning she mixes the drinks, at night, she rotates with-" Elsa looked at the girl curiously.

"With Jen," finished Ariel as she reached behind her for a tall cup, pouring some bluish-greenish liquid into it from a metal container she had been shaking earlier and handing it to Anna.

"It's tastier in the morning," said the bright redhead as she winked. The strawberry-blonde girl hesitated for a moment, looking at Elsa who nodded and smiled. Anna brought the cup to her lips and took a little sip, her face quickly turning into a frown at the bitterness of the drink.

"What_ is_ this?!" Asked Anna as she eyed the cup disgustingly. Realizing this was the first time she talked to someone besides Elsa. The blonde seemed to notice this too since she brought her hand up to her mouth and awkwardly jumped up and down, doing a little motion with her hands as if she was trying to fan her face, only that it was over her slightly opened mouth.

"Just a drink that I invented with food colorant, ice, tequila, lemon, salt, chili powder, whiskey, vodka and this," Ariel raised a green bottle, looking at Anna, her smile never fading. Ariel brought her bangs behind her left ear as she waited for a response.

"And what is _that_?" asked Anna as she pointed at the bottle in Ariel's hand.

"To be honest, I don't know... I found it in the fridge and just poured it, is it good?"

Anna looked at the drink and then up at Ariel, the girl's bright blue eyes grew larger with anticipation. Who was Anna to judge her?

"Yeah," lied the redhead, "the taste just threw me off a little you know? Being too early in the morning and...stuff. But.. It was good..." Anna eyed the drink once again and took a sip, covering her cringing with her hand and a laugh.

"This is really heavy stuff, umm, we need to go." Said the redhead as she grabbed Elsa's arm with her free hand, leading her away, but not before turning to Ariel and mouthing a heartfelt _Thank you._

"What's next Elsa?"

"Let me see- oh yeah! I need to show you the waitresses!"

"Right on! Let's go!"

"You seem sprightly, and you talked for the first time! I'm so proud of you Anna!"

Elsa led Anna to where a group of ladies cleaned a few tables, their skirts were just below their hips, barely covering their underwear.

"Hey Jen!" Called out the blonde as she waved her hand. The brunette looked at the girls coming her way and a smile took over her face.

"Well, hello there girls!" said the lady in an accent that made Anna look at the lady in awe. Her accent was so heavy, yet it had some sort of sweetness to it that Anna couldn't put her finger on. The redhead waved as the brunette smiled at her and she brought her in for a sudden hug, causing Anna to shriek loudly, only for shame to wash over her as all of the other girls stared at her.

"Let's show you what we do Anna, OK?" asked Jen as she grabbed Anna's hand and placed a sponge in it. The redhead nodded and waited for instructions, looking at Elsa here and there as she was being instructed what to do. A grin taking over the blonde's face when Anna messed up or whatnot.

And the day went on and on, Elsa showing Anna what each girl did and how it was done. It was fun for the most part, except from the dirty looks the girls were getting from Meg, as well as some of the other girl's attitude towards Anna which made the redhead feel somehow uncomfortable. But other than that, things were going good, that was until night took over the city and Elsa had to give the bad news to Anna.

"Hey..." said the blonde as she touched Anna's arm. The girls were done with each job and Del gave them some time to eat before they had to go get ready. Anna's arms were picking up a sandwich which was half-ways into her mouth when Elsa began talking, causing the redhead to lightly roll her eyes as she set her food down.

"Yes?" asked Anna as she looked at Elsa who stared back, then closed her eyes and looked down.

"Today you begin to work and I need to get you ready." The blonde looked up and saw how the redhead's eyes widened a little before the girl sighed and nodded her head. Somehow she had forgotten why she was doing what she was doing. She had forgotten she was going to begin tonight.

Tonight her life was going to change. Drastically. But Elsa was going to be with her right? She had promised her that she was going to help her.

And Elsa's promise about taking her to the ocean was buried deep within her heart. Getting enough money and leaving to Florida or California, stepping into the warm sand as the sun burned her skin. She couldn't wait until she was able to see the never-ending horizon of water. The little boats that rested on top of it. The way the sky and the water seemed to combine at some point, making Anna wonder if heaven did indeed exist, and if it did, if she could ever get in.

Anna was doing this to somehow get a better life, she kept repeating this in her head to make herself feel right. She was trying to convince herself that was she was doing, or was going _to_ do, was not wrong. She kept trying to smile and tell herself that it would end soon.

_It's OK. It's fine. It's alright. I'm not doing anything wrong._

Anna kept repeating this in her head as she was lead behind the double doors and dressed up. She didn't pay attention to what anybody was saying, for she was too busy thinking about every possible scenario that could happen tonight. What if the men were old and stinky? What if they were too big? What if they were too rough? What if there were more than one at the same time? What if she was beaten up? What if she was killed? What if she catches a disease? What if it was a woman the one buying her?

All these question were swimming through Anna's brain as she stepped into the clothes Elsa had lend her.

Short, red tank-top with glitter on the cleavage.

Dark, almost shiny waist shorts that revealed so much of her butt that she might as well not be wearing anything.

Silver heels with glitter that matched the design on the shirt.

It all came together with a red pair of hoop earrings and a dark bracelet with a similar glitter design as shorts.

Anna looked at herself in the mirror as Elsa stepped behind her, the soft humming of the curling iron as it made contact with Anna's strawberry locks. The heat as the curls were released and they touched her back. The humming as Elsa took another strand of hair and placed it in the iron, twisting it upwards and waiting thirty seconds until she released them. Then repeat.

A small amount of make-up was applied to Anna's eyes. A soft, dark eyeshadow that seemed to match the outfit as well as her turquoise eyes perfectly. A small touch of mascara to her naturally long eyelashes. A few strikes of black to her eyebrows to make them even to her eyelashes. A pink flush above Anna's cheekbones that mixed with her freckles flawlessly, making them light but still visible. Her lips were left untouched, except for the lip-gloss that Elsa applied to them.

Finally, Anna's bangs were brushed down to separate them from the curls, then Elsa grabbed them and made a french twist with them, grabbing hair from Anna's long bangs as she twisted them. At last the twist was done and safely secured to Anna's head by a pair of bobby pins.

Anna walked over to the large mirror in the restroom and gasped at what she saw.

Was that really her?

Was this some sort of trick that her mind was playing on her to make her seem more attractive?

Elsa blushed slightly at Anna's awed expression.

"You liked what I did?"

The redhead nodded and walked closer to the mirror, eyeing her face entirely. Looking at her eyebrows, not a single hair out of place. Her eyes traveled down to her cleavage, the design really bringing out her B-cup breasts. Anna stepped back and turned around, trying to look at the way the shorts accentuated to her thin, size seven waist. Anna's long, pale legs shined brightly in contrast with the shorts and heels and she couldn't help but thank Elsa for making her look pretty.

For making her feel beautiful.

For making her feel brave.

For making feel like she might be worth something.

* * *

**A/N I know the plot might be developing slow, but I really want to cover everything. If you have any ideas feel free to tap the button below and leave me your review.**

**Criticism is welcomed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N- TW- Not exactly sexual abuse, but harsh sex.**

* * *

The loud bass around her was making her heart skip a beat as the floor shook.

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

The bass shook her feet and it traveled up her legs, reaching her head and making the baby hairs of her neck raise with each beat.

She looked around and placed both her arms over her torso, the curls of her hair bouncing up and down as she walked. Her mouth opening and closing as she looked for Elsa. She was afraid and the men weren't even here yet. She was terrified and she still had one minute before the doors opened. She was frightened and the worse had not happened yet. She was completely, undeniably, inexplicably scared, and she was positive that as soon as a man walked through those doors, she would either faint or throw up or run away or scream or all four.

The beat changed to a more pleasant sound, that is, until the music suddenly shifted to hardcore bass as the song reached the chorus. Anna's thighs literally wobbling with the loud _BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM_ of the speakers as the beat erupted through the air into the ground.

"Nice huh? We got this sound system last month!"

Anna turned around, her eyes widening in horror at the sudden voice, then relaxing as she saw Jen, her skirt putting French maids to shame, her hair carefully done on a Dutch braid that started from the top right side of her head and ended with a bun on the bottom left.

"YEAH! IT'S NICE!" yelled Anna over the sound. Jen had talked right behind Anna's ear, the only reason Anna heard her.

"You don't have to scream! Just leaned in like this," Jen lowered herself so that her cheek and Anna's cheek were touching, "and then speak. You'll scare the costumers away if you try to scream over the music. It usually gets louder."

"It does? I-I can hardly hear my own thoughts!" Anna laughed slightly at this, and so did Jen.

"Well, it does. Hey, Del told me to go open up, I bet there's guys out there who had been waiting hours to get a good show, just remember, as long as Kristoff doesn't see you, you're always allowed to say no. And I'm sure you'll say no a lot today, natural redheads are not common so watch out for creeps alright doll?"

Jen winked and squeezed Anna's arm as the redhead nodded and smiled faintly. Jen walked towards the door and turned the sign from CLOSED to OPEN and then took a key out from the inside of her bra and opened the door, swinging it outwards. She stepped back in and reached to her left, flipping a small switch that turned a sign on top of the door on.

Telling the lion to come get its prey.

Telling the prey that the lion was coming.

And there was no place to run.

* * *

Anna remembered the first time she was in a truck. Those big eighteen-wheelers that make the road shake when they pass by. It was around a month ago when she raised her right thumb, hoping, praying, that someone would pick her up. It was freezing when a vehicle finally decided to pull over. The redhead was dressed in a pair of worn out jeans, a lame baseball team souvenir shirt and a pair of old running shoes. Not the most pleasant picture, but it did the trick. The man who picked the girl up was in his late 50s. His body was round and it seemed as if the seat was being swallowed by his tremendous figure. His hair, as well as mustache and beard, were a mixture of dark brown and white. The man eyed Anna, licking his thin lips as he placed his hand on the girl's thigh.

"So where are we going beautiful?" Asked the man as he hit the gas pedal.

"I-I'm going to Cali," said the girl as she shifted away from the man, her whole body pressed against the passenger's door.

"Aww, running away from home?"

"N-no, just, running away from someone."

"Someone is trying to hurt you? Don't worry dear I'll," the man placed his hand on Anna's thigh, "protect you," he finally said with a smile that revealed his yellowed, crooked teeth.

Anna closed her eyes and felt a hand harshly tuck at her arm.

"How much slut?"

_Wha-_

Anna opened her eyes and a man, a little older than her, was standing next to her on front of a bed.

_A bed? How did I get h-_

"I said, how much?" said the man as he reached for the curtain besides the bed and pulled it around them.

Anna was confused. Scared. How did she get here? She didn't remember this man talking to her, or walking with this man, or coming here with this man. Her mind was going crazy, to the point where it just decided to shut itself out.

"Twenty."

Blurted out Anna, in the second it had taken her to process what was happening, she was already being pinned down, her crop to with cute glitter on the cleavage was pulled down revealing her pale white breast, her pink nipples hardening as the man placed his warm tongue on one of them, his right hand making tiny circles around her other nipple, pinching and pulling every other second.

"You really are cheap," said the man as he lifted Anna's skirt, his tongue and right hand still on the girl's breasts as his left hand crept up her thigh and harshly brushed against her panties.

_Shut yourself out._ Said Anna to herself. This is one of the things Elsa had told her before they had gone separate ways.

_Shut yourself out, from the waist up you're Anna, from the waist down you're a prostitute._

But this wasn't true, because with each passing second, her breasts and nipples were becoming sorer and sorer as the man kept licking, and biting, and pinching, and pulling, and scratching, and rubbing.

Anna felt a bulge against her left thigh, she looked down and noticed the man wasn't wearing any pants anymore. The man's boxers was the only thing between his penis and her exposed upper thigh.

"Yeah, you like that?" said the man as he switched sides, now his tongue on Anna's left nipple, his left hand pinching her right nipple.

_Shut it out._

_Shut it out._

Anna felt the coolness of her panties being removed and closed her eyes as the man pressed his lips against hers, his tongue fighting hers as the man settled himself between both of Anna's legs. The man's tongue still wrestling with Anna's as he pulled his boxers down, his warm penis pressing against the redhead's vagina.

_Shut it out._

_Shut it out!_

The man laughed as a moan escaped the redhead.

"You're going to love this slut," he raised his hand and it came down with full force, making contact against Anna's left cheek.

_Shut it out!_

_Shut it out!_

Anna felt the man's body pressing against hers, an incontrolable burning sensation on her cheek.

_Shut it out!_

_You're not this._

_You're not this!_

Anna screamed as the man's penis penetrated her. The pulsating muscle thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out.

The redhead closed her eyes and finally, gave in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N I'M BAAAAAAAAACK for a little while until next month when summer starts, but anyways, enjoy.**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole**

* * *

Anna laid on her bed. Her hair covering her face as her cries erupted through the thin curtains around her. She felt hopeless. She felt used. She felt dirty. She felt everything in between. After that man had thrown the twenty dollars on her face, she didn't get up. It had been a few hours since the incident had happened and nobody had walked in, probably thinking that she was done, being a fetus and all.

But she wasn't done.

Couldn't be done because she needed to work, had to raise money, had to see the ocean and feel the sand between her toes.

She had to.

But she couldn't.

So she laid there crying.

Sobbing.

Suffering.

She just laid there.

* * *

"Look at this! She couldn't even manage to get more than one client! Ha!" Anna felt as if a whole bathtub of ice-cold water had been thrown at her. She jerked away from the cold liquid, and fell off the bed. She quickly saw that the white sheets were sticking to her bare breast since she hadn't changed clothes.

Meg stood before her. Her pony-tail high on her head and her pajamas wet just the slightest.

As soon as Anna hit the floor, a few other girls had woken up.

"What's happening?" asked Tink as she got up her bed, her eyes widening as she saw the water sploshed all over the floor.

"What the fuck?!" yelled Giselle as she stepped on the cold water as she walked towards the brunette and redhead.

More girl woke up to this, each one gasping at the sight of Anna's wet body wrapped up in a wet white sheet. Water all around her.

The girls formed a circle around the two girls.

"She's a fucking slut!" said Meg as she laughed on Anna's face. "We all are! But at least we have a little dignity! We don't fucking cry like pussies whenever something happens!"

"Meg! Stop it!" said Cindy as she tried to help Anna up.

Elsa opened her eyes. Being the very last to go to bed due to late night clients, she was slightly puzzled at all the commotion. She stood up and ran towards the group of girls as she saw Anna helplessly sitting on the floors, water all around her.

"The Ice Queen coming to rescue the mistress in distress?" asked Meg laughingly before she felt a powerful fist making contact against her left cheek. She held her cheek and looked at Elsa, raising her hand as it hit the Queen across the face. Elsa gasped, and then jumped forward taking Meg down as she locked her down with her legs. The blonde girl yanked at the brunette's hair as they both screamed.

"You bitch!" yelled Elsa as she pulled Meg's hair from side to side. "All you do is ruin all of our lives!"

"Let me go fucking slut!" yelled Meg as she pulled Elsa's hair down with one hand and tried to punch her with the other. Elsa used her knee and used it to press down on Meg's stomach, causing the brunette to gasp for air, giving the blonde time to punch, and slap, and scratch the girl multiple times.

None of the girls tried to stop them.

Meg screamed loudly, almost as if growling, and then it was her who was on top of Elsa. Her long, acrylic nails digging into the blonde's face as the Queen kicked her legs hopelessly trying to get out of the brunette's grasp.

Elsa screamed as she felt her cheeks being teared open; she saw Meg's hand coming up to her hair. Her nails were tainted with red.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Meg as she pressed both hands against the blonde's neck. Elsa tried to choke out an answer, but she could only concentrate on trying to breath.

This whole fight couldn't have been more than twenty seconds, and more damaged could hardly be done without the due murdering each other. Anna couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" she yelled as she stoop up, for the first time in forever sticking up for someone else other than herself as she took all of her force and pushed Meg off of Elsa, grabbing the brunettes now-messed-up-ponytail and slamming her head aggressively against the floor.

* * *

Anna stood in the kitchen. She wore her unwashed hair up in a ponytail; her clothes stained with the grease bouncing off the frying fan as she cooked bacon that was due a few days ago.

"Would you hurry up with that, bitch?" called her mom as she sat on the lap of a man she had just met. The man held a beer in his right hand; his left hand touching Anna's mom under the skirt she wore.

"I'm coming moth-" Anna screamed as the boiling oil made contact with her face as she took the bacon off the pan.

"What the fuck is going on?!" yelled the man as he walked into the kitchen.

Anna stayed silent.

The man walked up to her and pressed his bulge against her rear. Anna tried to pull away, but the man grabbed her more firmly and pushed her deeply into his growing bulge. The man ran his hand up her shirt, stopping at the place under her breast, dropping his hand and pushing Anna away as her mom walked into the kitchen.

Anna knew her mom had seen them. There was nothing but a small dinner table separating the kitchen from the living room, but she didn't bother mentioning it.

Anna hated her for it.

Anna wanted to scream in her face to help her.

Tell her mom that she needed to stop bringing strange men into the house.

But if she did, she knew she would be punished.

She'd probably get kicked out, and what would she do then? Be a prostitute? Sell her body?  
Yeah right, she thought as she bit the inside of her cheek, placing the sizzling bacon in a plate and walking towards her room.

* * *

Anna took her anger out with Meg. By the time her mind snapped back to reality, she was punching mercilessly the brunette's face as her screams broke through the walls.

She was done being the pushover.

She was done feeling like the victim.

And then...

Kristoff walked in to see what all the commotion was.

Elsa desperately pushed Anna off of Meg and locked the brunette down with her knees to avoid the brunette to go after Anna.

Kristoff didn't see this change of girl and his fury was taken on Elsa.

"Elsa!" he yelled, "what the fuck are you-" he gasped as he saw Meg lying on the floor, her mouth bleeding heavily, her eyes barely open.

Kristoff took Elsa by the long, golden braid and yanked her to her feet.

"You will pay for this _bitch_" he said as he pulled the Queen through the double doors.

Anna stared hopelessly as the doors swung shut.

What will he do? She thought.

_What will he do?!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

**A/N Maybe one more, since I made you guys wait so long. Also, I've been getting a lot of reviews saying how my story is too sexual, too inappropriate...Umm...did you read the first chapter? Do you even read A/Ns? This is a story about PROSTITUTES if you want it watered down read something else. I don't plan on moving my story to other websites just because some people think my story's too mature. If you don't like mature content, unfollow, unfavorite, click back and don't visit the story ever again, but please, PLEASE, don't report it. I have worked so hard on writing this like to have it removed because of 3 people who won't stop reporting chapter, after chapter, after chapter. If you're going to read even though I warned y'all about the crude content, then that's none of my business, but it clearly says M, for MATURE, and some of you aren't acting so mature. Besides, I'm only writing enough sex scenes that help the plot move, this ain't no Fifty Shades of Grey where I write sex scenes just for the hell of it. And if you want me to refer to the penis as "the man sexual organ" and to write penetration like "the man's sexual organ entered the poor girl's sweet hole" then you're going to be disappointed. I won't be vulgar and say, "his dick ripped through her pussy" but I won't water it down either. ****Now, to those who are actually good, faithful readers, enjoooooy!**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole**

* * *

Elsa never came back that day.

Anna felt horrible.

_What if she's dead? What if she's out of the country? What if she's being tortured?_ Thought the redhead all through the night, not even paying attention to all her clients. Guy after guy bought her, but all she could think about was Elsa.

Meg was taken to the hospital as soon as Kristoff was out of sight. She came back with multiple stitches under her lower lip, left eyebrow, her eye was incredibly swollen and she was holding an ice pack to her jaw.

The girls now feared Anna, for she was the one who had done all the damage. All Elsa had done was slap Meg here and there, and throwing her on the floor.

Anna didn't remember what had happened the day before. She just remembered that she threw herself on Elsa so defend her, and then she was lost in thought. According to most girl, she was beating Meg up worse than they've ever seen. Not even Del had seen such violent behavior, and much less from a lady who seemed so delicate.

Anna wasn't kicked out because all the girl who witnessed the fight said that Meg is the on who started it all, Anna was simply sticking up for herself.

When the place closed for the second night after Elsa was gone, Anna made up her mind that she'd leave.

Fuck the ocean.

Fuck the money.

Fuck everything else.

She was going to leave and she wasn't going to let another person get in trouble because of her.

* * *

When slumber took over every single one of the girls, Anna, as quietly as she could, grabbed a few of the possessions she had bought over the few weeks she'd been here, and stuffed them all in a bag Del hand lend her. It was a black and white beach bag that Del had to spare. She gave it to Anna for the simple reason that it was just accumulating dust in her drawer.

Anna walked around some of the beds, but her clumsy self, tripped over one of the heels one of the girls hadn't put away properly under her bed.

She cursed and stood up, only to find Del standing in front of her, eying her wonderingly as she placed both her hands on her hips.

"Anna, what are you doing?" asked Del as she stood her ground.

"I'm leaving," stated the redhead firmly as she walked around the older lady and towards the double doors.

"W-what? Are you cra-" the older lady walked up to Anna, pulling at the bag, grabbing her by the arm and, against the redhead's struggle, getting her in the bathroom.

"Are you _fucking_ crazy?!" asked Del as she let go of Anna's arm. The redhead pulled her arm away in the exact moment Del released her, causing the redhead to fall against the wall.

"What is your problem?! Why are you stopping me?! Just because you're used to being a whore doesn't mean I should end up like y-" Del raised her arm and slapped the girl in front of her. The force of the blow caused Anna's head to twist the her left side violently.

She returned the slap.

Del help her cheek as she stared at Anna.

"I've tried escaping before!" said Del as she took the girl by the shoulders. They were on the far-back wall of the restroom, making it really hard for the other girls to hear their argument.

Del's words took Anna by surprise, and the redhead looked at the older lady.

"When I first got here, I tried escaping the first night. And it looks so easy you know? Walk out the doors, grab the keys from the cash register and then you're free. And that's exactly what I did. The thing is...you need money. You literally have to buy your liberty."

Anna looked at the woman as she dropped her arms by her sides.

"Kristoff has no power compared to Oaken, and Oaken is completely irrelevant compared to Mr. Weaselton."

"Who?" asked Anna.

"Mr. Weaselton owns a chain of casinos, clubs and places like this around all the United States. This is one of them. He gave the power to Oaken after Weaselton's only son that he actually claimed, died. Oaken was one of his son's best friends, and they soon became work partners. They started with a little business of beers and cigarettes. Kain wanted to do it outside of his dad's chain of establishments since her wanted to show leadership, independence, etc. Anyways, after that they began to sell drugs in that little business. With the money they earned on the side, they turned that business into a bar. Soon, the bar turned into a club and that's when Kain's dad saw that it was going to be too much for just two people, and persuaded Oaken and Kain to let him become the owner; Weaselton said that none of the money was going to be for him. Anyways, after Kain's death, the power went to Oaken. Tha-"

"How did he die?" interrupted Anna.

"Okay, you see how I said they used to sell drugs? Well, that got a little out of hand and the club got burned down when Kain failed to pay his dues."

"I don't see how this stops me from escaping, and how do you know that whole story anyway?"

Del sighed.

"I once slept with Weaselton. He took me to his house and gave me good money after we finished. After that we, well he, for the most part, got drunk. And he talked. Boy did he talked. He went on and on and on about his past and his son and Oaken and his business and his past wives and his workers and his co-workers. Everything. Ask me something about him, I'd probably have an answer. I'm old, and I might be stupid, but that was one conversation I will never forget. Seeing someone with so much power look so vulnerable is something that is just hard to describe. It's kinda like seeing a wild lion being cornered by an inferior animal."

"How does this stop me from escaping?" asked Anna annoyed.

"Oh, right..." Del cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Weaselton has businesses everywhere. And they're not only like this. He has gas stations, grocery stores, hotels, etc. Well, just how he has businesses, her three times the amount of cameras. There's even one right there," said Del as she pointed above them. It looked more like a light bulb than a camera. Anna freaked out and tried to run, only to be held back by Del.

"Don't worry," she said, "we are out of it's point of sight. The camera only sees the entrance and the first three stalls. "Okay, where was I? Oh yeah. So right after I left, I ran until I felt my legs were going to explode, I was young back then and kept myself in better shape so you can say I ran pretty far if my legs were burning like they did. I don't even remember how much I ran, but it was enough so that I was almost in the outsides of the city. I had enough money for maybe a cheap lunch, and a night in a hotel plus a few clothes that I had brought with me. I checked in the hotel and as soon as I walked into the room, I took a shower, changed into the most comfortable clothes I had and fell asleep. I woke up here."

"I was surrounded by men, Weaselton was in the middle of all of them and all he said was 'Boys, you know what to do' and then they all came upon me. Ripping my clothes, hitting me, fucking me, pinching me. Three at a time, they would penetrate me. Then they'd force to suck their dicks. Everything you can possibly think of that could happen in a torture porn or whatever, happened to me. They didn't go as far as stabbing me or cutting my fingers off like I've seen in some torture porn some of my perverted clients like to watch, but it was pretty bad. Anyways, once they _all_ finished, Weaselton came over to me and said, 'I won't lose a precious piece of ass like you unless I get more money than what you're worth' then he said that if I ever thought about running away again, he'd have his man do what they did to me again, and then kill me. That was like a week before I slept with him."

Del looked at Anna's broken expression. All the redhead wanted now more than anything was to run away. Fuck Elsa, fuck the ocean, fuck the money, all she wanted was to leave. To go somewhere else and start anew. But now, she knew she couldn't. If she did made it out of the state, they'd find her in some other one. If they didn't found her a few days later, then it'll take weeks, or even months, but they'd still find her. She was trapped and she was completely hopeless.

Is this really how prostitutes must leave?

Is this really how she saw herself in five years?

Leaving in a whorehouse surrounded by girls as hopeless as her?

In a house where girls would die if they dared leaving?

Sure, they could pay their way out, but how much would that cost?

More than they can make in a whole month, a whole year maybe, that's for sure.

But Anna's been told she's prettier than most girls in this house.

Hotter than most girls.

Simply better than most girls.

So...

How much is her freedom worth?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N 'm baack! With 3 chapters for y'all!**

**Enjoooyyyyy**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole**

* * *

"I already told you she started it!" yelled Elsa for the hundredth time as she sat on the chair. Unable to move for fear to get her brains splattered she remained where she sat.

"Let me get this straight, Meg dropped water on Anna, you got mad and jumped on Meg and beat her senseless?"

Elsa had to think this through. If she said yes, she'd get punished.

If she said no, they'd punish Anna.

"Answer the question!" Elsa felt something hard hit her on the back of the head that caused her to jerk forward. She had been on this same chair all day and had had no food or whatsoever except for one bottle of water.

After she was taken away by Kristoff, she was walked over to the man's office where she was made to sit down. Being three doors away from all the girls, it was very difficult for them to hear her scream as Kristoff ordered his men to do with Elsa as they pleased as the sick bastard looked upon them, taking out a camera from his drawer and taking pictures as the muscular men ripped Elsa's clothes.

As they forced the woman to suck the off.

As they forced Elsa to sit on their dicks.

They tortured her worse than any other client she has had.

And she wouldn't have minded if they had payed her, but not even that.

She sat on the chair sore. Her insides were turning as she thought of what she had been through the last twenty-four hours.

And all to protect Anna.

At last, she answered the question with a confident yes.

She heard the cocking of a gun and felt the cool tip make contact with her head.

She closed her eyes, not knowing if the man behind her had the balls to actually pull the trigger, but knowing Kristoff, more often than not he had.

"I don't know if I should do this..." said the burly man as he removed the gun and walked over to face Elsa. He raised his arm and hit the blonde woman with such force that her chair tipped over. And she laid there holding her face as the man positioned himself on top of her. He turned her so that he was resting between her legs and forced them open. He unzipped his pants and ripped Elsa's panties, throwing them to the side as he removed his own trousers.

"Please don't..." said Elsa weakly as she held her face; blood dripping from her mouth as she spoke.

Just as Kristoff begin to press his penis against her opening, the door opened.

"Oh Kristo- what the _fuck_ are you doing?!"

"W-wha- Can't you knock?!" said the blonde man as he reached for his pants, quickly slipping into them.

"I don't knock doll, I own the place. Now tell me what you were gonna do with this girl right here." said the man as he closed the door behind him, leaning against it as he eyed Kristoff up and down.

"I was going to have sex with h-"

"You were going to rape her, weren't you boy? I have all the authority to send you off and call the cops on you...do you have any idea what they do to rapist in prison?" asked the man as he walked over to Kristoff.

"What are you doing here anyway...?" asked the man as he looked down.

"I said I won the place, I don't need to tell you when or why I come. Now tell me, do you know what they do to rapist in prison?" asked the man once again.

Elsa couldn't open her left eye for it was swollen shut, but that voice she couldn't mistake it for any other.

"Yes..." said Kristoff as he looked at the man. The blonde man was easily half-a-foot shorter than the other man, so he bowed his head and waited for the worse to come.

"Yes, what?" asked the man.

"...yes sir..." said Kristoff as he looked at Elsa, his expression filled with hatred towards the blonde.

"Sir, what?" said the man raising his hand.

Kristoff flinched and covered his face as he shakily said, "Sir Oaken."

\Oaken lowered his hand and smiled, "that's my boy." He then proceeded to walk over to Elsa, helping her up and handing her her clothes from the floor.

"Oh dear," said the man slowly inspecting Elsa's eye. "Does it hurt?" asked the man as he looked at Elsa worriedly.

The blonde girl nodded as she took the clothes from the man, slowly stepping into them. She couldn't keep her balance and stumbled forward, only to be engaged in the biggest bear-hug she had ever received from someone. Before she knew it, she was in tears, hugging the man back as she loudly cried in his chest.

"It's alright honey, shh, shh," said the big, bear-like man as he softly caressed Elsa's pale locks.

This was the first time someone had held Elsa in such a way.

It was ironic, how the man that basically had her trapped in this hell of a place was the one giving her the comfort she needed. After what felt like forever, Elsa's cries had died down to just tiny sniffles and she looked up at the man, slightly smiling as the man extended his arm towards the door signaling her to leave. As the blonde woman reached for the door, she heard Kristoff's heavy footsteps fast approaching and she turned around with a loud gasp.

"Where do you think you're going Kristoff?" is what made the blonde man stop on his tracks, fear filling his creatures as the almost-seven-feet man stood in front of him, his massive figure making seem as if Kristoff was nothing but a twig.

"Nowhere...sir..." Krisotff said as he looked down.

Elsa took this chance and flew out the door, practically breaking through each door that got in her way. As she stepped through the double doors, she saw the bathroom's light was on; she also noticed that Anna's, and Del's, bed was empty. She peeked into the bathroom and saw the two engaged in an intense conversation.

"_...I was surrounded by men, Weaselton was in the middle of all of them and all he said was 'Boys, you know what to do' and then they all came upon me. Ripping my clothes, hitting me, fucking me, pinching me. Three at a time, they would penetrate me. Then they'd force to suck their dicks..."_

Elsa stood outside the bathroom, her breath refusing to come out in order to not stop the two women from talking. The blonde listened to Del's words and her eyes widened.

"_...Everything you can possibly think of that could happen in a torture porn or whatever, happened to me..."_

Elsa gasped slightly, covering her mouth with her mouth as she thought of past conversations she had had with Del. Elsa knew Del had gone through hell and back, but she hadn't heard this story before. Why she was telling to Anna, or the events that led them to be in the bathroom so late at night talking about Del's unfortunate experiences, was something that would remain an enigma forever.

By the time had turned in into the conversation, she could hear the sadness in Del's voice. As if she had lived the accident a few days ago and was giving her testimony.

"_...once they all finished, Weaselton came over to me and said, 'I won't lose a precious piece of ass like you unless I get more money than what you're worth' then he said that if I ever thought about running away again, he'd have his man do what they did to me again, and then kill me. That was like a week before I slept with him."_

Elsa's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees.

She wasn't going to be able to leave.

Not now, not ever.

She just couldn't afford to pay whatever it was she had to pay.

What if she just left without telling anyone? What if she made it seem as if she had been kidnapped?

No, those were childish thoughts. She wouldn't be able to make it out the state without being caught.

Elsa's breath caught in her throat as she fought to fill her lungs with oxygen.

She thought about the promise she had made to Anna to leave this place and go to the ocean.

Start anew.

Leave California and go somewhere better.

And now that idea was completely destroyed.

Sure, they could pay their way out, but how much would that cost?

More than they can make in a whole month, a whole year maybe, that's for sure.

Even if they combined their profit, it would be years before they're too old to be considered unattractive and pay less to leave.

But Elsa's been told she's prettier than most girls in this house, and she was sure Anna was even prettier than her.

Elsa had been told that she was hotter than most girls, and she was sure Anna was hotter.

Elsa had been told that she was simply better than most girls, but she was sure Anna was the best.

So...

How much was their freedom worth?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Anna nodded as Del finished her story. She looked at the woman and smiled faintly, causing the older lady to sigh as she cupped Anna's face with her delicate hands.

"It'll be OK, darling," said Del as she smiled, "you'll be OK."

Anna nodded once again and closed her eyes as Del wrapped her right arm around the redhead's shoulder, walking out of the bathroom and towards their beds. As they exited the bathroom, however, Anna led out a huge gasp as she saw Elsa laying against the wall; her knees were pressed against her chest and her head rested on her hands. Her shoulders shook slightly and tiny sniffles came from her as she lifted her face, looking at Anna and then at Del, quickly wiping her nose as she stood up.

Both women gasped in horror.

"I'm sorry, I-" Elsa was interrupted by Anna's body crushing into hers. She felt the warmest of the girl's arms as they wrapped around her. Soft _where were you?_ and _what happened? _and _I thought something had happened to you!_ Escaped the redhead's lips as she broke apart from Elsa, moving the blonde's bangs to the side as she grabbed the woman's cheeks between her two tender hands.

"Elsa what happened? Oh God, your eye!"

At that moment, Del pulled Elsa from Anna's embrace, and wrapped her arms around her. Having practically raised the girl for almost 7 years made the two have a mother-daughter relationship. Elsa rested her cheek on the older lady's shoulder as she took in the natural heat from the woman. She quickly jerked back as the touch made her eyes burn with pain. Elsa gasped and pulled back, holding her left eye as she looked at Del with her healthy eye.

"What happened dear?" asked Del grabbing Elsa's shoulders and looking into her right eye only to bring her in again for another warm hug. The woman sighed and grabbed Elsa's hand that was on her eye. She moved it down and used her other hand to slightly touch the blonde girl's swollen face. Del then quickly walked out the double doors, and was back no more than fifteen seconds later with a cloth. The older lady placed the cloth against the blonde's eye, causing the blonde to jerk backwards for a second and then allowing the woman to fully press the cloth against her eye. Elsa sighed in contentment as she grabbed the cloth, pressing it deeper against her eye; she could swear she heard her eye sizzling under the ice-cold feeling.

"Is this ice?" asked the blonde.

"No, well, yes...but not exactly. It's an ice-bag. Anyways, tell us what that bastard did to you."

Elsa told them what had happened. Anna brought her hands up to her mouth as she shook her head.

"God, Elsa...this-this is my fault! It should have been me! That should have been me..." said Anna more to herself than to someone else in particular. The blonde woman shook her face and smiled softly.

"No Anna, I'm the one who started the fight, it was my fault."

"No it wasn't..." whispered Anna as she dropped her arms to her sides. "Meg did that to _me_ and it should have been me the one Kristoff took. You did nothing compared to the damage I caused!" said Anna in a loud whisper, trying to not wake the others. Tink, who was on the bed closest to them, stirred in her sleep and whispered something about fairy dust before turning to the left and falling asleep again.

"Anna, don't worry about me. It's fine, really. It wasn't something new to me actually. The only difference was that this time I didn't get payed," said Elsa with a soft chuckle, as she looked at Del who smiled faintly, knowing Elsa got that from her.

"No, no, no... this isn't right," said Anna as she turned to Del, "they can't do that, can they? They can't just take a girl and rape her! That's-that's barbaric!" said the redhead.

"They can honey," said Del, "and they did. Elsa wasn't the first one, and trust me sweet-cheeks, she won't be the last one."

Elsa looked down and made eye contact with Anna.

_God, I could get lost in those oceans forever and be the happiest woman alive._ Thought Elsa as she kept staring into Anna's eyes.

"Oh Elsa," said the redhead, "I'm really sorry...I wish I could make it up to you, but I know there's no way I coul-"

"You can start by not blaming yourself any longer, Anna. I already told you that it's fine. I've been through this before, and as I said earlier, the only difference is that this time I didn't get payed. My only worry right now is the fact that I might get pregnant, because I'm more than one-hundred percent sure none of those men used a condom," said Elsa as she gave Anna a reassuring hug, pulling back and smiling as she stared once again into those turquoise oceans.

"Well, you won't know anything until around 3 weeks, so if I wake up one day and see a stall filled with vomit, I'll know exactly who it was," said Del with a smile as she hugged Elsa once again.

"Are you sure you're fine with this?" asked Anna once again as she played with her hands.

"Yes Anna, I'm sure, and besides, I did this for y-" Elsa gasped and she looked at Del.

"Tomorrow, well, today, is the first of the month right?!" asked the blonde excitedly.

"Yeah honey," said Del, "why?"

"Oh my God, Anna! You have to get your grocery list ready!" said the blonde as she grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her towards her bed. She reached into her drawer and took out a small notepad.

"You have money right?" asked Del.

"For what?" asked Anna puzzled.

"Every first of the month Del and Jen get picked up by Oaken and they go buy everything the girls need. The girls each make a grocery list and give them to Del, or Jen, and then give them as much as the think it'll cost."

"Oh, God! How could I forget that?" said Del as she brought her hands to her forehead, "i haven't made my list!"

Anna looked at Del and then at Elsa.

"Where do you keep it? Like, does each one of you have a label in the fridge or..." said Anna.

"Anna, I had already told you this...we have a huge fridge in the kitchen, there we put our name in the food we buy and keep it there."

"Oh..." said Anna, still confused. "I guess the whole thing with you got me all confused."

"Yeah probably..."said Elsa as she smiled at Anna, cupping her face as she felt tears tickling her cheeks.

"Oh, Elsa," said the redhead as she stood up, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. Elsa was at least three, maybe four, inches taller than Anna and the redhead had to raise her arms to fully hug the girl. Elsa cried in Anna's shoulder for what seemed like hours. Del saw this and smiled as she gave Elsa's shoulder a firm squeeze and walked back to her bed, closing the curtain and hearing the blonde's tiny sniffles from a distance.

Del brought her hands up to her face and sighed loudly.

_Tomorrow is a big day._

Said Del for the hundredth time.

She always said this every night to give her hope about what another day might bring.

But the next day brought nothing new.

Just a whole bunch of hopeless girls selling themselves for nothing more than pieces of paper.

Just a whole bunch of drunk men wanting an easy lay.

Just a whole bunch of bullshit Del had dealt with for almost twenty years.

Just a whole bunch of loneliness.

Sadness.

Depression.

But it could be worse, of course, she could be dead.

Or maybe that's what could make things better...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

"How come only they can leave?" asked Anna as she saw Del and Jen leave with a couple of men.

"Because they're the most trusted ones," said Cindy as she closed the door behind them.

"So how long do we wait?" asked the strawberry-blonde girl.

"It's eleven. They'll come back at around three," said Ariel smiling as she twirled around.

"God Ariel, for a prostitute you look so happy," said Giselle as she walked forward and slapped Ariel's behind, causing the bright redhead to shriek and then erupt into laughter.

"I _KNOW_! It's just that yesterday I met this amazing guy who just wanted a drink and oh my God! He was so cute! And he had the most beautiful eyes and an amazing smile and oh God! He was so cute!" said the redhead as she played with her hair.

"Yeah, well I bet he's just like every other guy out there," said Esmeralda as she walked out of the shower, a towel on her hair only.

"How?" asked Ariel.

"He'll pretend he cares and once he fucks you he'll leave, I've had many like that."

"Yeah, well he's different!" said Ariel as she furrowed her eyebrows, moving her hands in a circle motion with each word.

"Oh honey," said Tink as she came behind Ariel and grabbed her by the waist, "he'll grab you like this and," the short girl turned Ariel and grabbed her hands, walking back and then twirled the redhead beauty, "and then he'll do this," Tink got on her tippy toes and then planted a kiss on Ariel's lips.

Ariel smiled as she picked Tink up and hugged her as if she was a huge doll.

In the mean time, Anna walked over to Elsa's bed and sat down.

"Do they actually find love with those men?" asked the young redhead.

Elsa shook her head.

"Esmeralda is right. He'll only pretend to care and then leave her."

"How do they even get to see each other?" asked Anna.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ariel can't leave to meet with him."

"Yes she can."

"What?"

"All of us can leave, actually but we'll get punished."

"What if Ariel asked permission? To leave just for a day."

"I don't know Anna, that seems like a dumb idea. Kristoff would never allow it."

"Yeah, but what if she asked Oaken?" said the redhead as she looked at Elsa who was currently drying her hair.

"Oaken is almost never available."

"Yeah, but I heard Del telling Jen that Oaken was going to start coming more often to make sure what happened to you didn't happen to anyone else."

"You heard that?" asked Elsa as she brushed her hair, stepping into a pair of booty short and placing the brush to the side as she pulled the shorts up.

"Yeah. Oh Elsa, what if we ask to leave for a day and go to the ocean?"

"Anna...if we do that we won't ever be able to escape, because they're going to know we want to leave and they'll keep an extra eye on us," said Elsa as she took a shirt out of her drawer.

Anna didn't ask any other questions, instead she stood up and walked up to Ariel earning a few odd glances from the girls around them as she took Ariel by the shoulders. Ariel's eyes widened in horrors as she remembered what Anna had done to Meg. Before the bright redhead could leave, Anna brought her into a hug, holding her tight as she softly brushed Ariel's hair.

"He'll never love you..." said Anna softly. She felt Ariel stiffened up under her embrace and then the girl softened.

"He's just like every single costumer..." said Anna with a soft sigh. She felt tiny sniffles under her and then two arms wrapping around her. Suddenly she was half-carrying Ariel, as if the bright redhead's legs had given out on her.

The girls all around them stared at the two girls in silence.

At least six other girls had exited the showers and they all stopped as they saw Anna holding a sobbing Ariel.

"...I just want love..." said Ariel between sobs. "I want to go home!" she yelled as she sobbed into Anna's chest. "I want my mommy back!" said the bright redhead as she kept sobbing.

Elsa saw them and her heart snapped in two; she knew Ariel's back-story. She knew most of the girl's back-stories, having been here seven years, she had met and experienced at least half of these girl's "welcoming" into prostitution.

Ariel's mom drowned in a beach close to the California border with Tijuana. Her dad was taking care six daughters so he didn't see his wife's figure fighting to stay afloat. Apparently Ariel's mom was trying to swim as far as she could from the shore. Ariel told Elsa that her mom always had a loving for sea creatures and every time they went to the beach, her mom would swim as far as she could with a pair of goggles so she could see the "wild life" under the sea. The tide was rising when Ariel's mom drowned. By the time Ariel's dad was ready to go, he went to call his wife but never saw her. He was used to his wife always leaving for hours just to swim that he didn't even bothered keeping an eye on her. Her body washed up in some Mexican beach a few weeks later. After the incident, Ariel's dad became so protective that he forbade all of Ariel's sisters from doing anything. After a while some of her sisters became eighteen, and so they had the right to leave, which they did. Ariel said that only three daughters remained, Ariel included and being the youngest one. One day, Ariel asked to go to a party, to which her dad responded very violently, breaking everything and locking her in her room. Ariel wasn't going to deal with that for three more years and thus decided to escape. She packed a bag and left through her window. It had bars, but her delicate figure was able to squish through. After she was safely outside, and having no friends due to her father's strict ways, she just ran and ran and ran. She lived in Los Angeles, and took buses and rights and everything to end up in Northern California, to where she ended up in this place. She left no note, no nothing or whatsoever, so her father had no idea what happened to her. Ariel never saw any "have you seen this child?" of her anywhere, so she knew she would be stuck here forever.

By the time Elsa snapped back to reality, she saw Anna sitting next to Ariel in the strawberry-blonde's bed. They were deep into each others conversation and Ariel's body language told Elsa the redhead was probably telling Anna what she had told Elsa a few years ago.

Elsa finished getting ready as Ariel and Anna hugged each other once again, the bright redhead smiling as she walked into the bathroom, towel in hand.

Anna made her way towards Elsa and sighed.

"God, her story is horrible..." said Anna sighing.

"Yeah. Almost all of the girls here are here because of a story like Ariel's, or maybe worse."

"Elsa?" asked Anna.

"Yes?"

"Why are _you_ here?"

Elsa gasped a little. She hadn't told this to people in years, and now didn't seem like the time since they had to open in a few minutes, but Anna's face told her that time didn't mattered.

"Do I need to tell you?" asked Elsa, her voice taking a cold tone that sent shivers down Anna's spine.

"I'll tell you why I'm here, and then you can tell me," said Anna as she sat down.

"Anna, no. We need to open in a few minutes, and you still need to change."

"I know, but if you don't tell me it will eat at me all day long."

"I said no and that's my final answer. I'm not ready to relieve that, please, can we leave it for another day?"

Anna nodded slowly and then grabbed Elsa's hand.

"I'm still gonna tell _you_ why I'm here."

The blonde rolled her eyes and then brushed her bangs back with her hand.

"OK," said Elsa as she turned to face Anna.

"Well, my mom was a whore. She brought a new man to the house literally every week, but those men took a liking in _me_ instead of my mom. They would fuck my mom and everything, I new it because when I was nine, after my dad left, they would do it in front of me. Anyways, when I turned 12 and my breasts were beginning to form, it seemed as if men saw me differently. Now the men my mom brought home didn't see me as a child anymore. They began to touch me and...and other stuff... and I knew my mom knew, sometimes the men would touch me as I sat next to my mom in the same couch. I would try to leave, but it oddly felt really good so I just stayed.

"The day I escaped was the day I actually had...normal...sex with one of the men. I had had sex with them before, but it was always anal. I don't know why they took a liking in that, but the very first time one of them raped me I was around thirteen. My boobs were the a little less than what I have now and my curves were becoming more and more noticeable. I was finally becoming a woman, and more attractive than my mom for that matter. Well, I remember almost to the exact detail what happened the day I left. I was in the kitchen making food for my mom's new boyfriend, my mom and I. I remember I was cooking and then I felt someone look at me, and then I smelled stale whiskey and suddenly the man had his arms around me, his bulge was pressing against my butt. His hand came up my shirt and then rested on my breast. He pushed me away when my mom walked into the kitchen. I put the bacon on a plate, and then walked to my room.

"That same day I heard the guy telling my mom to go buy bear, that his keys were in his truck. I walked into the kitchen to grab water when I heard the man tell my mom to blow him before she left. She did and I heard the man's loud moan as my mom gagged. After that I heard the door open and close and before I knew it the man was knocking on my door. Our house was pretty fucked up so even with the lock, the door could open. The man walked in and he just fucked me. I bled a lot, and the man was still inside me when my mom walked in. She saw us and instead of getting furious at the man, she grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to my feet. She told me how all I did was ruin her life and then kicked me out the door. I begged her to let me stay, but she just refused. And I guess that was when I became a prostitute because the man came outside and gave four twenty dollar bills and told me to get lost.

"I went to a motel and got cleaned up. I remember buying a pizza and a few clothes. By the end of that day I only had forty dollars left. I bought a bus ticket to Arizona, which was the cheapest one, and then took rights from strangers to end up here."

Elsa looked at Anna speechless. To think a girl with such a delicate figure had gone through that was truly horrible.

"Anna, I'm really sorry..."

The redhead nodded and looked at her hands before sighing and standing up.

"I need to go get ready," she said to Elsa who nodded and watched Anna walked towards her bed and then into the bathroom.

"OK girls, we open in ten minutes," said Cindy as she opened the double doors and sighed. The place was sunny and clean.

"I think it's so stupid that we open in the mornings and then close and then open again," said Rapunzel who pushed Cindy out of the way as she walked outside.

"Me too, but really, who cares? We don't do anything in the morning. Well, most often than not, we don't do anything in the morning," said Cindy as she walked towards the cash register and grabbed the keys.

"Well, I know that, but all we do is serve food and coffee in the morning, where's the fun in that?" asked Rapunzel as she sat on a chair. Her hair was curled and she wore a miniskirt with a crop top revealing her astonishing figure.

"Some of us actually hate getting fucked by strangers Punz," said Esmeralda as she went into the kitchen, turning the coffee maker on and setting cream, sugar and cups on the table.

"Well, I don't see what's so bad about it. Yeah it's dirty, but it feels good you know?" said Punz as she sighed. "God, I'm getting horny already."

"You're such a whore!" said Cindy as she turned the sign from "Closed" to "Open."

"Aren't we all doll?" asked Punz as she stood outside the doors; she smiled at Cindy and then winked, causing the blonde to snicker lightly, "aren't we all?"

* * *

**A/N God, were all those backstories needed, probably not, but what's so fun about characters with no depth?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

"How come they do that?" asked Anna as she sat in front of Elsa; the blonde stood behind the counter pouring some pink liquid into a tall cup from a cocktail shaker.

"Do what?" asked the blonde.

"Well, they open from eleven to six, then close, then open again at eleven at night. Why not just stay open all day?"

Elsa gave the cup to Anna who brought it to her lips, not noticing that there was a straw. The straw poked her eye, and Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

"It's to give the girls time to rest, eat, clean up the place and some of them take a nap during that time."

"I know, I just think it's a waste of time and they would make so much more money if they just stayed open all day."

"Do you really want to get bought for more than ten hours straight?" asked Elsa as she cleaned the cocktail shaker with a cloth.

"No..." Anna said.

"Besides," said Elsa, "Kristoff and Oaken don't like spending the whole day here, so they come for a few hours in the morning, then leave, then come back at night."

Anna nodded and took another sip of the drink, now through the straw, and sighed happily. "What is this? It's really good!"

Elsa smiled and begin to clean the counter with a small cloth, making little circular motions with her whole upper-body that made her breasts jiggle; Anna couldn't help but stare.

"I honestly don't know. One day I made it and it I liked it, so I just called it my specialty. Whenever a costumer doesn't know what to order, I just tell them to order my specialty, and since they really liked it, it kind of just stuck. That's why they put me as a bartender a lot now, because guys simply ask for me," said the blonde, a hint of sassyness in her voice.

"Well, it's really, really good," said Anna as she smiled at Elsa, taking another sip.

Everybody seemed to be in a good mood since they had fresh food, and new cosmetics. Anna even jumped in joy when Jen handed her the stuff she had ordered, followed by her change which was surprisingly a lot.

Now, with makeup of her own, new clothes and food that really belonged to her in the fridge, she began to realize that even in the lowest of life there's hope.

Del walked out the double doors and quickly made her way towards the middle of the bar.

"Ladies, Oaken and Kristoff will be arriving shortly and I want everything to be ready! I know we go through this every night, but did you all make your beds?"

The girls all replied yes in unison.

"Good. Do all of you have condoms?"

Once again, the girls all answered yes in unison.

"Great. Did y'all shave your pussies?" yelled Del with a laugh as she unlocked the door, turning the sign from CLOSED to OPEN, and then turned the sign outside the place on.

Anna looked at Elsa, whose eye had gotten much, much better in a matter of two days, now only a small purple bruise adorned her left eye which she amazingly covered by making her eyeshadow a mixture of blues, reds and purples and using extra makeup to hide the bruise below the eye . Also, the scratch marks that Meg had caused were almost invisible under the blonde's magical makeup.

Elsa made eye contact with Anna, and smiled as she reached for the redhead's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Del swung the doors open, and another night had officially begun.

* * *

Elsa passed out the drinks as she smirked sassyly. The men had arrived a few hours ago, and the girls had already invaded the streets, walking up to cars in stoplights. The girls had one rule when getting into cars, use the closest motel. Even though there were cameras in every corner of the street, the girls still were forced to go to that precisely motel, since it was Weaselton's.

Elsa kept her eye on Anna who was a waitress tonight; she would go to Elsa for drinks the men would order, then Anna would disappear behind the double doors with another man, and anger would just take over every inch of Elsa's body.

As the blonde made her specialty for a rather young man Elsa could swear wasn't looking at any girl in particular. As Elsa poured the drink into a glass, she saw a rather handsome, tall redhead walking through the doors. He had this sort of cocky smirk on his face as the girls turned to look at him. Elsa saw Rapunzel walking over to the man, smiling widely as she rubbed his arm up and down. The man took a look around and his settled in Elsa; he quickly pulled his arm away from the brunette's embrace and made his way towards Elsa.

The girl finished pouring the liquid into the cup, handing it to the man who ordered it as she looked up at the redhead who was making his way towards her. She smiled and looked at the man from behind her long eyelashes, she knew this made the trick. The man sat down and asked for whatever it was she had given the man. As Elsa bent over to get the supplies, she knew men were following her every move. That was the thing she liked about being the bartender; she could bend over and flirt but the man couldn't touch her because 1) it was off limits, Elsa's orders, 2) there was a huge counter between them and 3) the men were too busy getting danced on by other girls, or feeling up other girls to pay attention to the blonde.

As Elsa placed all the ingredients in the cocktail mixer, the man tried to make small talk.

"So, the name's Hans, and yours?"

The blonde kept shaking the container up and down, her hands on top and bottom of the can. She then turned it and began to shake it back and forth.

"Elsa," said the blonde as she placed the mixer on the table, reaching for a cup on the counter behind her and then turned to Hans.

"So tell me blondie, do you sell yourself too?" asked the man as saw Elsa poring the pink liquid into the cup. She gave the man the cup, and touched his hand softly.

"Not tonight honey," she said smiling.

The man took a sip and looked at Elsa.

"What is this?"

"My specialty," said the blonde as she turned to other costumers that had arrived.

"So," said the man, "how much do you sell for in regular basis?"

Elsa finished pouring the tequila in a small chaser, and then gave it to a man who wouldn't s top staring at the blonde's cleavage as she reached forward.

"Enough," said the girl as she walked over to Hans once again.

"Enough?"

"Yeah, enough to make it worth my time."

"So how much is that?"

Elsa held her chin between her thumb and index finger and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Stand up," she said. The redhead obeyed, and Elsa eyed him up and down.

"Well?" asked the man as he sat back down.

"For you, I'll probably do one-fifty."

"One-hundred-and-fifty?!" asked the man as he stared at Elsa.

"Yup. Now, do you want a refill?"

Elsa saw the man's expression chance.

"No, I want you."

"I already told you, I'm not selling toni-"

Hans reached forward, and grabbed Elsa by the arm. He knocked over his cup, and other men around them stood up.

"Let go of me!" yelled Elsa as she pulled away from Hans' own pull. The man puled the blonde's arm once again, bringing her over the counter and towards the floor. The people around them made a circle as they looked at the show that was happening before their eyes. Nobody helped.

As Anna exited the double doors, a man following shortly behind her, the first thing she saw was the circle of people gathering around the bar.

_God, Elsa must be having a hard time with so many costumers._

The music was really loud, and the lights were dim, so nobody but the people around Elsa and Hans could hear them, or see them.

The man pulled at the girl, then thought it easier to just take her right here. He threw himself forward, and with Elsa pulling on that direction, she fell back against the counter. Hans lifted the blonde's shirt, then proceeded to ripping her shorts, which was a surprisingly easy task. A man in the audience stepped forward. Hans must have seen the guy from the corner of his eye, and he took out a gun from his back pocket.

"Stop right there or I'll fucking shoot your brains out!"

The man who had stepped forward stopped in his tracks, then slowly made his way back into the crowd. When Hans took out the gun, the people moved, giving Anna a clear view of what was happening. She gasped and ran towards the crowd.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna pushed her way through and then felt a strong hand grab her arm.

"Don't do that, he's got a gun," said a man as Anna turned to face him. The redhead looked back at the man on top of Elsa, and saw him unbutton his pants.

"Why isn't anybody helping!" yelled the redhead as she heard Elsa's cries. The music was too loud, so loud that Elsa's cries were merely at talking volume, and impossible to hear more than twenty feet away. That, and the barrier of people around her made her voice almost inaudible. Anna moved her arm to get away from the man's embrace, and walked towards the counter. She picked up the cocktail mixer, and threw herself towards the man on top of Elsa, hitting him repeatedly with the metal container. The man cried in pain as the container made contact with his eye. Elsa lstood up startled as she felt the weight of the man lift from her body. She tried to help Anna, but then the man swung his arm forward, and knocked Anna to the ground. Anna then saw a few people walking away, and before she knew it almost all the girls were upon Hans. Rapunzel, Cindy, Melody, Del, Jen, Esmeralda, and even Meg, plus a few more, were all hitting the redhead man. Elsa saw Anna on the ground and went towards her.

Elsa helped Anna up, and they saw Del making her way towards them.

"What happened?" asked Anna, "how did you knew we were in trouble?"

"Some guy came to Rapunzel and told her that someone was abusing one of the girls. Punz said that he couldn't tell who it was, but she didn't care. She yelled at me and told me what was happening and I turned off the music and told all the girls to come help."

Anna had been so into beating the shit out of Hans, who was still getting beaten by the girls, to notice that the music had stopped and the lights were on once again. In that moment, Tink ran up to them, Kristoff following shortly after. The blonde man saw the commotion, and ordered the girls to get away from the man. As they did what they were told, they saw the damage they had caused the redhead. His shirt was ripped, his face had multiple scratches, his nose was bleeding, and so was his mouth.

Kristoff grabbed Hans by the collar, pulling him to his feet as he threw him against the counter. As the blonde did this, Del ordered everyone back to work. She told Cindy to turn the music on again, and to turn off the lights. The girls did as told, and the night kept going like any other.

"Isn't he going to get pun-" Anna couldn't finish her sentence when a tall, bulky, huge guy picked up Hans on his shoulders. He walked over to the door, and in one swift motion threw the guy off. Hans fell face-first onto the asphalt. The man walked back to Del, and wiped his hands on his pants.

"He was a handful, ya?" asked the man in a voice that surprised Anna.

"He sure was Oaken," said Del as she turned towards Anna. "Why don't you go and get Elsa cleaned up? It also seems like you took a beating, are you OK?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just a headache," said the redhead as she walked with Elsa towards the double doors.

"Well, there's aspirins in my drawer, I'll in there later and give them to you," said Del.

"OK," replied Anna as she looked around her. It was surprising how everything had gone back to normal. Ariel was now doing the bartender's job, Rapunzel had gone back to sitting on some guy's lap, each of the girls had gone back to their jobs.

And here was Anna who had just been through the most violent night since the day with Meg.

The redhead walked through the double doors, making her way towards her bed and siting Elsa down.

"Are you OK?" asked the redhead. The blonde nodded and asked the same to Anna who nodded in response. The redhead saw that Elsa had a small cut under her lip, and she went into the restroom. She came back with a bowl of water and a cloth. She began to clean Elsa's face, and then walked over to the blonde's bed to retrieve some clothes. A sudden feeling of deja-vu took over as Elsa smiled faintly, stepping into the clothes that Anna had handed her. A few weeks ago it was her the one cleaning Anna with a cloth, and giving her clothes. Elsa remembered that day as if it had happened yesterday, the memory felt so real and a sudden wave of emotions crashed over the blonde. They both sat on the bed just staring at each other, Elsa's eyes glimmering as the events from the night kicked in, and suddenly Elsa was on tears. The blonde reached forward and wrapped her arms around Anna, small sniffles escaping the girl. Anna had had enough, tonight was the night they would be free. Who cares if they were caught? Who cares if they were punished? Who cares if they were killed? They were going to leave this place tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Elsa wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she saw Anna stand up. The redhead reached into her drawer and pulled out all of her clothes.

"We're leaving," she said as she walked towards Elsa's bed and took everything out of the blonde's drawer, using both arms to carry it back to her own bed.

"Anna, we can't lea-"

"Yes we can, and we will. I don't know how you've made it through what? Seven years? God, I haven't been here even a quarter of that and I'm honestly sick of it!" The redhead grabbed the beach bag Del had given her, and neatly put all of hers, and Elsa's, belongings in it. "Elsa, do you have a bag? This isn't going to be enough, and it'll look suspicious if we walk out with one about-to-explode bag. Also, we might only be able to take two pairs of shoes, the ones we're wearing and an extra one, so I recommend bringing sneakers. Oh, and do you have money? We're going to need a lot of money, at least until we get set up and find a job. Also, where's the farthest a metro bus can take u-"

"Anna!" said Elsa, "Nobody's leaving, nobody's going anywhere."

The redhead gasped. "Wait, what? Why?"

Elsa sighed. "You heard Del. If we leave they'll find us, and they will punish us. They won't stop looking for us, and honestly, I don't want to risk it. I don't want to risk you."

"Elsa, we can't keep living like this anymore! We-I- can't take this shit any long-" Anna lowered her voice as she heard the double doors opening, a soft giggle told her it was Rapunzel, and the redhead quickly grabbed the curtain and swung it around her bed. Now out of sight, she kept talking. "We can't be like this any longer."

The blonde looked at Anna, then at the beach bag on the bed, and then back at Anna. "I don't want to risk this, Anna. They're going to punish us."

"I don't care Elsa. I can't do this anymore, and neither can you. I will not leave you here. Look, I remember reading that there's a bus terminal close by, I got it from a newspaper one of my clients had. There's a bus that takes you from here to Fresno, then you can take another one to Texas, and from there you can take a bus anywhere else. Come on Elsa, this is our chance!"

The blonde looked at Anna, her features filling with worry. "I don't know... What if we don't even make it to Fresno?"

"I don't know what would happen then Elsa, but we at least need to try. Please, we cannot stay here any longer. That man tried to rape you, for Christ's sake, I cannot let you get hurt again," said Anna as she hung the beach bag over her shoulder.

"OK, fine, but that bag looks way too big, hold on, I have on under my bed. I'm also going to get our toothbrushes, and everything in our cabinet, wait here," said Elsa as she stood up from the bed.

"Wait, Rapunzel's there with a client!"

"Anna, do you really think Rapunzel gives a shit? Besides, if she did see me, she's my friend, she won't say anything, Also, her bed should be surrounded by the curtains, and the curtains are made so nobody sees you, and you don't see anybody. I won't take long," said Elsa as she opened the curtains, and walked towards her bed. She reached under it, and pulled out a rather large bag. She then walked to the restroom, opening her cabinet and putting everything there into the bag. When she was done, she walked back towards Anna's bed, and stepped out of her clothes.

"Elsa! What are-what are you doing?!" asked the redhead as she covered her eyes.

"Anna, that man ripped my clothes. I'm not walking outside with this one. Here, let me just get some clothes from the beach bag." Elsa reached into the bag, and pulled out a small skirt, and a shirt that revealed almost all her cleavage, and left her stomach completely bare. She changed, and then told Anna that she could look now. "Does it look like I've been raped?" asked Elsa.

Anna smiled, "no, now, can we go? You brought your money right?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag, split the clothes so you're not carrying one heavy ass bag." Anna did as told, and they both ended up carrying one average weight bag each.

"Ready?" asked Anna.

"Ready," said Elsa as she opened the curtains, and made her way towards the double doors.

"Wait, there's no back door?" asked Anna as she hesitated to open the double doors.

"No, this place is made so we don't escape, but oh well," said Elsa, still not sure of herself. At that moment, Rapunzel walked out of her space, looking at Anna and Elsa and gasping.

"What are you guys doing?! Are you going to leave?" asked Rapunzel as she walked up to them.

"Yes Rapunzel, please, help us," said Elsa. "We need you to buy us as much time as possible so we can make it to the bus stop, please." Rapunzel looked at Elsa, her eyes watering slightly as she threw herself forward, wrapping the blonde with her arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much Elsa," said the brunette. "And you," she turned towards Anna, "don't get into as much trouble as you did here," said Rapunzel as she smiled softly. "Now go, I'll play stupid if anybody asks me."

"Well, you don't have to try too hard," said Elsa as she chuckled lightly, before turning towards the double doors, and swinging them open.

* * *

The place was as packed as before, so walking outside wasn't the problem. The problem was running all the way to the bus station without getting caught. As Elsa and Anna began to walk up the street, they heard Cindy calling them. "Where are you two going?!" she asked as she tried to keep up with them.

"Away," said Elsa as she stopped walking, turning towards Cindy, and giving her a hug. "I'm going to miss you whore," said Elsa to the other blonde, who nodded and said the same thing to Elsa. At last, Elsa and Anna made it to the bus stop, and stood there fro around ten minutes. Each passing second making Elsa sweat more and more. What if they were caught? What if they were caught literally right here?

As the bus pulled over, Elsa sighed in relieve, they didn't get caught after all. She looked both ways before stepping into the bus. "Do you go to the terminal?" she asked to the bus driver who couldn't keep his eyes off of her cleavage.

"Yeah, it's my last stop," he said as Elsa put a dollar into the machine, receiving a ticket and then waited for Anna to do the same.

"Are you OK?" asked Elsa as they sat down at the end of the bus. Anna nodded and breathed out loudly.

"I'm just really scared. I thought it would be easy to escape, and it was! God, it was way too easy...too easy to be true. Where's the catch? Where does it stop being easy?" asked Anna as she looked at the blonde. "I'm scared Elsa," she said once again as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. The older girl wrapped her arms around the redhead, and they sat there for a while in complete silence.

"I know you're scared Anna," said Elsa at last, "But we cannot go back. We must keep going, and I don't know, maybe we never get caught. I find it hard to believe that Weaselton has businesses all over the country. All over California? I believe that, but not all over the United States. Now that I think about it, I think that when we reach Texas we'll be free," said Elsa as she smiled. "From there we could go to North Carolina. They say the beach there is really beautiful. Jen said she lived there before moving to Mississippi where she got her accent."

Anna smiled. "I'm going to miss Jen, she was so nice, and really beautiful. How old was she?"

"Around thirty, she was in her early twenties when I arrived seven years ago, so yeah, around thirty."

"Wow, she doesn't even look older than twenty-five," said Anna as she sat up straight. She looked at her hands carefully folded on her lap, and her breathing began to become louder.

"Anna, what's happening?" asked Elsa as she took the redhead's hands between her own. The younger woman looked at her, her eyes filled with tears and she smiled widely.

"We're free Elsa," she said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. "We're free! In a few hours we're going to be in our way to Fresno, and by tomorrow we will be halfway to Texas! Elsa," Anna pulled away and stared into Elsa's blue eyes, "we're free!"

Elsa knew this wasn't true, this was only the beginning of their battle towards freedom, but who was she to take that spark away from Anna? She smiled and nodded her head, leaning in so that her forehead was touching Anna's. "We are free," said Elsa.

* * *

"'Last Stop; San Diego's Bus Terminal'" said a machine that shined brightly at the front of the bus. Elsa reached towards the window, and pulled the yellow string telling the driver that they would get off in that place. The bus came to a stop in front of a rather large building, a row of maroon colored buses adorned the sides.

"Oh, it says there that the bus to Fresno leaves in an hours, let's go Elsa! Hurry, Hurry!" said Anna as she shouldered her bag, grabbing the blonde's arm and walking inside. The redhead went up to the lady in the counter, and asked for two tickets for Fresno. The lady asked them for their social securities, but since they didn't have them with them, they just gave her their names and date of births. After the lady confirmed that they were legal American citizens, and were allowed to travel outside the state, she smiled at them and said, "it'll be seventy dollars for both of you, please." After the girls gave the lady the money, the lady gave them a receipt and two tickets.

"Gate 6 is the one to Fresno, have a safe trip," said the lady as she smiled.

Anna was jumping up and down laughing as she held the ticked to her chest. "We're so close Elsa! We're so close!" Elsa nodded and walked towards gate 6, setting her bag down as she stood in line.

After standing in line for about twenty minutes, Elsa felt her stomach starting to grumble. Anna heard it too, and started to laugh. "I'm hungry too," she said. "You want to go eat? They have a cafeteria right there," said the redhead pointing behind Elsa. "Ooh, they have sandwiches! Lets go!" said Anna as she placed her bag down, grabbing a few dollars from inside it, and then pulling Elsa towards the diner.

"Wait, Anna, we can't. What if they steal our bags?" asked Elsa as she followed Anna into the restaurant.

"Elsa, this place is almost empty, and look, we'll seat by the window so we have a clear view of the bags. If you want I'll go order while you go and sit down, just so you can be sure nobody steals them while we order. Do you want soda or water?" asked Anna.

"Water will be fine," said Elsa as she walked towards the table. She sat down and looked out the window. Maybe things could turn out well for them if they just had faith. Anna came back a few minutes later with two foot-long sandwiches that were at last four inches thick. "Anna! How much was _this_?" asked Elsa as she stared at the food in front of her. Anna was already biting hers, and she talked behind a mouthful.

"It wa' six fif'y fo' everythin'."

Elsa began eating, and she moaned lightly as she did so. "Oh my God, this is so good!" she said as she swallowed a mouthful, followed by a few sips of water. Anna nodded in agreement, and they sat there eating in silence.

The blonde was surprised that she had finished the sandwich. She looked at Anna who burped loudly, quickly covering her mouth as her eyes widened. Elsa began to laugh, causing her to burp as well. Both girls sat there laughing, tummys full and lives happy.

"At what time does our bus arrive?" asked Elsa as she wiped her eyes with a napkin, still catching her breath from laughing.

"In around five minutes, do you want to go wait now?" asked Anna as she stood up. Elsa nodded, and followed Anna towards their bags. They stood there until the bus arrived. A man came out of the bus, and opened the door. He eyed Elsa and Anna up and down as they handed him their tickets.

"Ladies, may I have your bags?" asked another man as he opened a door close to the bus' wheels.

"We would rather carry them," said Anna as she clutched her bag tightly against her body. "They're not big anyways."

The man nodded, and the girls made their way into the bus. The sat at the very back, and stayed like that in silence.

"Oh my gosh! Elsa! They're playing Finding Nemo! I love that movie!" yelled Anna fulled of enthusiasm as she stared at the TV above them. Each row of seats had a small TV in front of them. One side was playing Finding Nemo, and the other was just playing static. "Whoops, sucks for whoever sits there!" said Anna as she hugged Elsa's arm, looking up as Nemo jumped on top of his dad, trying to wake him up so they could go to school. Anna laughed, and Elsa couldn't help but look at her.

She was so beautiful.

She was so perfect..

Her freckles, her smile, everything about Anna was perfection. Elsa touched Anna's cheek with her index finger, and the redhead turned towards the older woman. The blonde stared into Anna's eyes in silence, then looked at the redhead's lips. She slowly began to lean in. Slowly. Trying to take it all in. She didn't want to ruin the moment, and then she saw Anna close her eyes. At last, their lips touched, and Elsa couldn't be more sure of her feelings towards the woman in front of her.

She loved Anna.

At that moment, more people began to walk into the bus, and Anna pulled away. She looked into Elsa's eyes and smiled before she resumed the position she was in before, and went back to watching the movie. The bus began began to move, and soon the movie was over, and Anna was laying against Elsa's shoulder. The redhead's breaths were even, and quiet so Elsa new the younger girl was sleeping.

But only one thought flew in Elsa's mind.

She loved Anna.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm still alive!

Okay, this is the thing: my stories still need a lot of editing. The grammar, plot, development, and style are all muddled. I have been working on fixing these problems, but don't worry, the main plots won't be changed, it's just minor plot holes and things like that are going to be fixed. These changes might create a whole new story as the grammar takes away from it so I really, really recommend you go back and read it all again. I will be deleting both my unfinished stories in the following weeks and re-uploading it more regularly.

Thank you so much for sticking with me all this time! Oh my gosh! It's been a little more than a year! I'm sorry, but i hope you haven't given up on me or the stories I want to tell!

With much love,

Jordan. (Some-Asshole)


End file.
